The Player
by random-girl123
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is the player of Degrassi, Clare Edwards is a nice Christian girl. Who's only friend is Adam, As Eli's bullying pushs Clare to the edge, She looses it. But what will happen when a new boy comes to town? Eclare and Clare/Adam friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Auther's note: Hello there, I just thought of this while I was upset with my parents. I know, crazy right? But then again, it was really good planned out in my head. I don't plan this being a very long of a story, like possibly 5-6 chapters. Maybe...haha. I wasn't planning on making it very long.

P.S:  
>I just thought I would let you know, Adam is NOT a girl in this story. I can't write him as a girl, and NO Clare and him aren't going to date. They are just really close best friends.<p>

Well, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Adam Torres and Clare Edwards were walking down the hallway of Degrassi, their arms linked together. As they walked down the halls they see Eli Goldsworthy Aka, The player/man whore of the school sucking the face off of Jenna Middleton. Clare scoffed while Adam groaned.

"He's after another girl I see."

"Yeah, I mean, how many girls has it been this week? Ten?" Clare asked curiously, Adam laughed as she said so.

"Maybe, who knows? It's probably been 20!"

They shared a laugh as they continued walking, they walked by them and Eli removed himself from Jenna and looked at Clare hungerily like if she was a meal, Clare rolled her eyes as she removed her arm from Adam's, and held his hand instead.

Clare's Point of View

I don't like guys like that him, they are asses. I mean, just cause he's popular doesn't mean he can lead girls like that! Girls don't need to be treated like dirt. They deserve to be treated like a princess not a play toy! I held Adam's hand tightly, and despretely. Adam is my best friend, and I love him to pieces. He was always there for me when I was sad about K.C, or when my parents were fighting. I looked behind me and quickly meet with Eli's beautiful green eyes, he then winked at me as I turned around. I rolled my eyes once again before turning back, I don't know why Eli even tries. He is NEVER going to win me over! If he did (which I know he won't,) then Adam would be pissed! Because I know that if Adam sees Eli break my heart then he wil breat the crap out of him. Eli doesn't even think before screwing a girl, I bet he even got a few pregant! Well, if he does then it's not going to be my fault. As Adam and I walked down to English I felt him let go of my hand. I looked up at him in confusion, almost whimpering at the loss of heat.

"What's up?"

"Fiona, over there, look!"

I turned my head towards Adam's direction, and saw no other then Fiona Coyne sitting there all by herself. Adam liked Fiona for years, But she was too popular and slutty to notice. Don't get me wrong, Fiona is pretty, but Adam can do better then her.

"You should go and try and talk to her Adam."

"Are you kidding me? Fiona doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Well you won't know that unless you try." I said in a singing tone.

He thought about it for a minute, just standing there, blinking repeatedly before smiling and nodding his head.

"Your right Clare, I won't know unless I try something new. Your always right Clare, I don't know what I would do without you."

He said, before pulling me into a tight hug. "You'd probably die without me." I smirked, before gladdly returning it. I snuggled into his chest, and inhald his scent. This is how I know I could trust Adam, he was so warm and smelled safe. I always feel really safe and protected when hugging him like this. If Adam wasn't at school I would feel unprotected and unsafe. I don't know what I would do without him, We both pulled away from the sound of Fiona's loud and snotty voice.

"Hey look! Little Saint Clare and beanie boy are hugging it out! Aww how cute!" She mocked, but I could tell by the tone and look in her eyes that she was jealous. I looked over at her and gave her a Glare. Jenna and Kc came up to us and Jenna laughed while KC just stood there.

"Oh how cute! Little old Clarebear is hugging her boyfriend! I'm surprised she can even get one!" Jenna said with an even snottier voice.

Eli came up to the gang and immediately started laughing. Whipping the tears that came from his eyes from laughing so hard, I looked into his eyes to try and read him. They were black and cold, so I looked even deeper until I saw the Jealousy in his eyes.

"Saint Clare? Boyfriend? Ha! I didn't even know she had friends!"

They all laughed while I could feel the tears forming my eyes, I never knew Eli could be so heartless. I saw the jealousy in his eyes though! I thought for a second that he has a heart..boy was I wrong. Adam peaked over at me and saw the tears coming from my eyes. He took my hand again and gribbed it tightly. Before looking as pissed as ever. Before speaking,

"Okay for 1, Clare and I aren't dating, we are best friends. And 2, at least I actually have a good friend like Clare! Unlike you Elijah! They aren't your friends. They are only using you for your popularity and grades. I know your smart at English and Math so..yeah, you can't make fun of Clare for being smart. Because truth is, your smart too."

Adam took a deep breath as he said all of that, and it was honestly the most sweetest thing I have ever heard. Eli's eyes widened before everyone in the group gasped. Then I could see the guilt in Eli's eyes, but I knew he wasn't going to admit it. He smirked soonly after before opening his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Let's go Adam, before things don't get pretty here." I said as I tugged on his arm, dragging him along. I thought Eli had nothing to say back, boy was wrong...

"Yeah Adam! Listen to your loner of a girlfriend!"

The all hell broke loose, Adam was about to turn around and punch him but I stopped him before he could. I didn't want him getting hurt, I knew he could probably take Eli down. But that would mean Eli would fight back, which I didn't want that. The bell rang amd we walked to Mrs. Dawes room, Adam sat infront of me like always and right hwne I was starting to relax I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw Eli there with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back around facing the board once agian. This time Adam turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back and asked,

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear Dawes? She said we could pick out partners for this assignment,"

No, I didn't hear that. I was too caught up with Eli and being to annoyed by him, that I didn't even hear Dawes. But yes I would love to be Adam's partner. It's better then Eli or anyone else, and plus, Adam was my bestfriend for years. I smiled before nodding,

"Sure, what project are we doing?"

"Romeo, and Juliet."

Romeo and Juliet? Sounds fun, but wait...that means I'm going to have to kiss Adam! We are bestfriends nothing more then that! What if this kiss turns us into something more?  
>I don't want that! What if we loose our friendship if we break up? No! I'm not having that,<p>

"Sweet! But Adam, I don't want to kiss you.."

Before Adam could reply Mrs. Dawes spoke, as if she heard our whole conversation.

"Don't worry Clare, you don't have to kiss Adam. I'm putting Mr. Goldsworthy in your group as well, since he doesn't have to a group." She said, with a smile. My eyes widend with the thought.

Oh no, please don't do this, please don't do this, please don't-

"Me?" Eli asked with a smirk

"Yes you Mr. Goldsworthy, now everyone get together with your partners and get working."

She clapped her hands and smiled, great just what I need. SOmeone to insult me this whole block. I looked around the room and saw that everyone started getting together with their groups. Adam started moving his desk beside mine, Eli on the other hand didn't move at all.

"Um..Eli?" I asked,

"What is it?"

I sighed before taking a deep breath, I know I'm going to regret asking this...

"Are you um, going to sit next to us and help us work?"

He smirked before bursting out laughing, Laughing! I wrinkled my nose in confusion, what could possibly be so funny?

"Ha! Yeah, like I would actually sit with you losers."

Then it hit me, I didn't know Eli hated us that much, if he didn't like us then why did he want to be in our group? Wait..he was forced. I could tears coming through my eyes again, I really don't know why I'm crying over something really stupid..Adam saw what happend and raised his hand.

"Yes Adam?"

"Could I take Clare to the nurse? She isn't feeling well"

She looked at Adam then at me and saw the tears from my eyes before nodding. Adam smiled before running up to her desk and grabbing the hallpass, once he got the hallpass he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the classroom. Once we were offically outside the classroom, He didn't think twice before taking me in his arms. I hugged him like my life depended on it, while he shussed me.

"It's okay Clare, Shh I'm right here."

"I-I n-never knew he could be so heartless Adam!"

"Don't worry Clare, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh course he ment it Adam! Eli hates me, It doesn't matter much anyways, because I am just a piece of crap!"

"Don't say that Clare! When we both know that's not ture!"

I sniffed before nodding, he whipped my tears away before continueing.

"And anyways, why need Eli when you have me."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, before leaning up and kissing his cheek then moving to his jaw. He smiled back, blushing slightly when I kissed his jaw.

"Are you okay now? Can we go back in now?"

"Yes, but can we both ignore Eli, please?"

"Sure." We grinned at eachother before walking back into the quiet classroom.

"Are you okay now Clare?" I heard Mrs. Dawes ask, I nodded before sitting back down.

"Good good, now everyone get back to work."

Adam and I listened, getting back to work as fast as possible. We were brainstorming ideas for our assignement. I stopped as I felt Eli tap my shoulder again, but I ignored him. A few seconds later he tapped it again, nothing.

"Clare, please hear me out. That was very rude of me, and I'm sorry."

Adam turned around and gave him a very dirty look before talking for me,

"If your sorry then why did you say it then Eli?"

He didn't reply, just sat there playing with his fingernails bashfully. Adam scoffed before rolling hi eyes.

"That's what I thought, don't talk to Clare ever again."

"But we have to work together on the project!"

"Well then, We'll just have to get Mrs. Dawes to put you in another group won't we?"

I sighed with relief while Eli mumbled a "No..". Adam made his way up to Dawes's desk and I could easily hear their conversation.

"Mrs. Dawes, Clare and I were wondering if Eli coudl switch to another group?"

"I'm sorry Adam, but I can't move someone to another group unless he/she is being too bossy or not helping eachother with the project."

"But Eli isn't helping us! And he was being really rude to Clare!"

"He doens't look to be bossy or not helping."

As they continued to argue I sighed before putting my face into my hands on the desk. Suddenly I felt a body sit next to mine, I looked up and saw Eli pulling his desk right next to mine. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him ceriously.

"Uh..What are you doing?"

"Well, if we're partners then I have to sit next to you now don't I?" He mocked, with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and before I could reply, we both jumped when he heard a big scream.

"No Mr. Torres! I can't move Eli from your group! No go sit down before I give you a detention!"

Adam scoffed before sitting back down. He crossed his arms and eyed Eli evily, like he was going to hurt him. I touched his arm, telling him to calm down with my eyes. He sighed before nodding, while Eli just sat there with his hands behind his head and a big smirk on his face. I growled before smacking the back of his head with my hand, hard.

"Ouch Blue eyes! What was that for?"

Blue eyes? What is that? Some kind of nickname he suddenly gave me! Well not on my watch..

"That's for being yourself in general, your such a prick."

He eyes darked once I said that and his fists clutched under the desk, he turned towards me and gave me the most scariest look ever.

"Well at least I'm not some Purberty ring Christian girl! Who's only friend here is Adam! Maybe you should stop being a bitch and go crawl back into your little hole with all the rest of your little Christian friends! Oh wait, you don't have any!"

I couldn't rpely because the bell rang, I quickly packed my stuff and ran ou tthe door. Tears running down my cheeks once again today! Like Jesus crist..What's wrong with me? Adam chased after me, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forhead.

"Don't listen to him Clare! Your the compete Opposite of what he said, your not a bitch. Your beautiful, smart, funny, and much more! Eli is just an ass. Don't worry Clare, I won't let that basterd go near you or hurt you okay?"

I sniffed again and hugged him tighter. He kissed my forhead a couple of times and I then soon relaxed in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Than you Adam, I don't know how long I can take this though.."

"Don't worry Clare, We'll just so this project and get it over with."

"But I don't want to kiss him Adam! I'd rather kiss you then Eli at the moment." I yelled,

People started to stare as I yelled that out, I swear I saw Eli out of the corner of my eye.

Looking as pissed as ever

Later that Night

I was sitting in my room on my Facerange that night, talking to Adam of course. He was flattering me by telling me sweet things about me.

Adam Torres: Don't let Eli get to you, please? He's SO not worth it!

Clare Edwards: Yeah..don't worry I'll try and just ignore it, and not let it get to me.

Adam Torres: Don't just try! Do! Clare come on, your gorgeous.

Clare Edwards: Oh stop!

Adam Torres: But it's true! and if Eli doesn't see that then he is crazy..

Once I read that then I blushed even harder. I swear I got to get him to stop telling me stuff like that, not that I don't mind it..It's just that I'll be as red as a tomato if he keeps it up!

Clare Edwards: Again thank you Adam! No seriously, stop! Your making me blush.

Adam Torres: Well that means I'm doing my job right, haha jk. No I'm just saying the truth. ;)

This is what I loved about Adam, everytime I am sad or upset he would always make me feel beautiful and treats me like a princess. Thats how close of a relationship we had.

Clare: Well I better get going, school night you know? Bleh! But I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Adam: Alright, goodnight Clare.

Clare: Goodnight...hey wait! Once more thing!

Adam: Yeah?

Clare: I love you!

Adam: (chuckles) Love you 2 Clare, goodnight.

And with that, I logged off.

Next Day

As I walked down Degrassi halls, Adam welcomed me with open arms once I hit my locker.

"Well hello to you too Adam!" I said with sarcasticly.

"Morning!" He said cherry

"What are we doing today?"

"Working on our project"

"Oh, alright."

"Don't worry Clare..I won't let Eli insult you or hurt you. And if..you want, You can kiss me instead of Eli.."

I giggled before nodding a little, I mean, It can't be that bad right? Kissing Adam..uh..oh boy.

"Uh..sure."

Eli then came up to us and pushed between us, looking just as pissed as he was yesterday. But I know he doesn't actually care about me because he is a man whore..  
>he will try anything to get into a girl's pants, even if he does mean acting all pissed off and stuff. So then the girl will feel guility and then go out with him for making it up to him, well not happening with me.<p>

"Did I just hear Saint Clare say that she wants to kiss Adam instead of me? Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Yes, you just heard that. Why would I want to EVER kiss a pig like you?"

But now, his mouth was gagging open. Well let it be, I don't care! He's Eli! And I'm never going to fall for him.

I'm not

I'm not

I'm not

I'm not

But...oh his eyes are so...ugh! Stop it Clare!

I'm not

I'm not

I'm not

I'm not

I'm not

I think they heard me say the last 5 because they were both looking at me ceriously.

"Uh..I'm not going to uh..never mind! Come on Adam, let's get to class." I said quickly

I softly grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me to the Math lab.

30 minutes later

Class was finally over, and Adam and I left there with our arms linked together.

"So..tell me why you were saying 'I'm not' again?"

"I was telling myself that I'm never going to fall for Eli."

"Good, because you and I both know that you will never like him."

We smiled at eachother before walking to English, where Eli was sitting there all lonely in the same desk he was sitting in yesterday. I sighed before sitting infront of him, He leaned in and tapped my shoulder again.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Come on Clare, please? You know I didn't mean it."

"Uh, yes you did. Your Eli Goldsworthy, the player who hates me a lot."

"Come on Clare. I don't hate you!"

"Uh yeah you do! You told me more then..20 times!"

"Please Cla-" He started, but was cut off by Adam.

"Dude, Just leave Clare alone! Alright? It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to you, and that she hates you just as much as you hate her."

Eli growled and clutched his fist again, I think I heard him mumble "I don't hate her.." But I'm not too sure. He stayed like that for a few minutes before leaning back and smirked.

"Good, I don't want to talk to that bitch much anyways. She's such a fuckup"

Once I heard that I turned around quickly and looked at him with as much hatred as ever before, his eyes widened as he relized what he has just said. But the smirk stayed on his face, I shook my head as the tears started to come...once again..boy I am such a mess because of him! Once he saw my tears he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't bother, I know you ment that. Wow, I just...never knew you could be so heartless," And with that, I turned around and layed on my arm, before trying to old back tears. But failing, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Shh Clare, It's okay. I'm here," I heard a voice say, I looked up and saw Adam rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"Adam..I just don't know what to do anymore..I-I can't t-take it," I sniffed.

"Clare..come on, just ignore him. Like I told you last night, whatever he says isn't ture."

"I know Adam, it's just...I hurts!"

"Clare I'm so so-" I heard Eli try to say but was cut off by Adam, once again.

"You shut the fuck up! And leave her alone! God what part of "leave her alone" don't you understand?"

"The "leave her alone" part" Eli said with a smirk

I sighed before getting up and walking up to the desk infront of Adam, it was empty. So I grabbed my things before sitting down in the seat infront of Adam.

"Much better." I whispered

"Don't worry, Clare. You'll always have me,"

"Thank you Adam."

I looked back to smile at Adam, and once I did. I saw Eli, he looked guilty and and sad? I turned back around quickly before staring my work.

As I was working on my work, I heard the door open and shut. Having Mrs. Dawes and a handsome dirty brown haired guy with amazing blue eyes. He was really cute..  
>He smiled as he walked in and spotted me, as he did, he smiled even bigger before walking to the desk beside me which was also empty. I batted my eyelashes and smiled Flirty at him,<p>

"Hello. You must be new. I'm Clare."

"Hey, I'm Jake."

"Jake, hmm. I like it." I said, with a giggle.

"Clare, hmm. I like it." He mocked with a smirk of his own, which I also found really hot..

We both laughed before I put out my hand, for him to shake. He smiled again before taking my hand and kissed it. I blushed as his soft lips went on my hand, I thought I would pass out. But I held myself, I got so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice that someone cleared their throat, they did it a second time to get my attnchun. I turned around to see Eli clearing his throat and looking as pissed as ever, like he was going to kill the kid.

"What Eli?"

"What are you doing Saint Clare? Finally finding a new friend?"

I growled at him before Jake turned around and glared at him as well.

"Hey buddie, leave this beautiful girl alone. She doesn't need your attitude."

Eli didn't say anything just sat there glaring, I found it really amusing..Adam stepped up and shook Jake's hand,

"Hey, I'm Adam. I'm Clare over protected best friend, no we are not dating." He said with a chuckle. Jake laughed before taking Adam's hand and shaking it,

"Nice to meet you dude, and don't worry. Everyone needs an over protected bestfriend."

The three of us laugh, and Eli crosses his arms. As Mrs. Dawes was telling us to continue our projects,

"But what group is Jake going to be in Mrs. Dawes?"

"Hmm...He can be in your group?"

YESSSSSS! YES YES YES YEs YESSS! 1000 times YESSSSSSSSS!

"Yay!"

"Hey Clare, now you can kiss Jake instead of me." Adam said with relief,

"I'm cool with that." Jake smirked,

"I'm not!" We heard Eli say,

We all turned around to look at him, he had his arms crossed again and said, "I can't believe I get to see Saint Clare kiss a guy! That's just disgusting.." He said making a gagging face, Nothing else happend after that. I sighed before I felt someone take my hand, it was Jake.

"I'm here for you, okay?"

I smiled before nodding. Adam smiled at the sight, and took my other hand.

Maybe some day if I ever date Eli (which I know I won't) maybe...just maybe...I'll change him to be a better person.

Until then, I'm going to have to deal with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Auther's note:**  
><strong>Hey I know I didn't get any reviews but I did get lots of feedback and stuff, that made me happy. :) so I thought to put up another chapter, hope you injoy.<strong>

**P.s:**  
><strong>I don't know Jake's attitude yet, so bear with me okay? Don't judge if he is out of character. :P<strong>

Chapter 2

**A week later (Clare's Point of View)**

It's been a week since I met Jake and Eli is getting more and more pissed by the minute. I still think that it's all an act though, I mean, It's Eli were talking about! He's just pissed because he gets to see me kiss a guy, he'll find that disgusting. Let's just say, Eli will NEVER get jealous because of me. I'm just a Christian girl nerd,  
>who everyone knew about. Shh! Don't tell Adam I said that, He'll hurt me. My thoughts were interupted by Eli tapping my shoulder, I swear he seems to be obsessed with my Shoulder...<p>

"What?" I asked coldly.

"What? No hi Clare?" He asked with a smirk,

I sighed, I really don't have time for this. So I just ignored his comment and started walking off, only to be grabbed by the wrist and shoved into the lockers.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain, falling down against the lockers.

He didn't do anything about it, just laughed once he saw his friends come around the corner. They joined him, laughing their heads off. I curled up in a ball while they laughed at me. They stopped once they heard a voice,

"Hey you guys, Knock it off and leave her alone! Come on, stop being so inmature!"

I suddenly looked up by the sound of the voice and smiled once I saw Jake, once Eli saw Jake his exspesion changed from happy to angry in seconds.

"What do you want?" He growled

"I'm here to get Clare before she goes home crying because of you!"

Jenna was the first to step up and talk. She played with her hair and smiled flirty at him, just like I did but way more snottier and sluttiest.

"Well cuttie you can come home with me if you would like, I can give you a a good time."

He scoffted before looking at her disgustingly,

"Oh yeah, like I would go for you. Your too fake and blond, I don't like blonds. I like red heads better. And plus your too ugly and popular for me. Oh, and I know KC is your boyfriend I saw you two kissing in the hallway on the way here. Your such a slut!"

She gasped before covering her mouth with her hands, everyone in the group "Oohed" and "awwed" While I just sat there giggling. Jake smirked before taking my hand, and pulled me up. He linked arms with me before walking me to class,

"Thank you Jake, I don't know what would have happend if you didn't know up."

He chuckled before touching my cheek with his hand, once he did this I felt like melting.

"You would have probably walked home crying if I didn't show up." He said with a smirk.

I giggled before nodding, after a few more minutes of walking, we finally got to Math. I stopped before walking in,

"Thanks again Jake, I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Well, I think you could pay me back by going on a date with me."

I smiled so big when he asked, that my cheeks were hurting from smiling so big. I stood there for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Can't wait," He said with a smirk.

I giggled once again, and blushed when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. When he leaned back he smiled before walking away.

30 minutes later

As I walked out of Math, I saw Eli making his way down the hallway next to me. I frowned When he shoved my shoulder, making me fall to the ground. I moaned in pain,

"Why Eli, Why?"

He smirked before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, just felt like it."

I stood up before brushing off the dust on my skirt, I looked at the clock before noticing that it was lunchtime, meaning I have a date with Jake. I blushed at the thought,  
>Eli seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow,<p>

"Well thank you, that felt great. But anyways, I should get going. I have a dare with Jake," I said giggling as I did so.

I then started walking down the hallway, until I felt Eli punch the locker which made me jump. I turned around and looked at him ceriously. He grabbed his hair tightly and started breathing hard before walking around quickly.

"What do you see in him anyways?"

I scoffted before crossing my arms, "Well let's see, he's nice, funny, careing, he treats me the way I Deserve to be treated, and he's extremely cute!"

Eli then looked at me with as much hatred as ever before. I sighed before shaking my head, why is he so mad? He shouldn't be...I mean, he hates me...

"Fine then, go out with that fag. But if he breaks your heart then it's not going to be my fault!"

And with that he stomped off. I frowned with confusion, why is he so upset? Seriously...I shrugged it off before walking to the Cafeteria, to see Jake there drinking an Ice Tea. He grinned really big once he saw me, I quickly waved before sitting down next to him.

"Hey you."

"Hey sexy."

I say my heart stopped right then and there, no one has called me sexy before. So it made me feel special, I giggled nervously at him, and played with my hair.

"T-thanks."

"No problem, so when's our date my love?"

"Umm..I thought this was it?"

He chuckled before talking my hand and kissed it.

"Hell no! I want our date to be special."

"O-oh really? So um, where our date going to be?"

"The Dot."

I frowned, The Dot wasn't really a romantic place to eat for a date, I useally go there with my friends to hang out. My Christian friends of course.

"Um..okay."

"Great! I'll pick you up at five okay?"

"Alright.." I mumbled

He grinned at me before leaving. Right when he left, Adam walked in. He smiled once he saw me, and didn't think twice before sitting next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey"

"Well hello there."

"So I was thinking about what you said and I'm willing to talk to Fiona today."

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yeah"

I giggled before giving him a quick hug, when I pulled away I looked over and saw Fiona sitting there all by herself, reading a magazine.

"Here's your chance Adam! Now go talk to her!"

He turned around and looked over at Fiona, before grinning like an idiot and got up. Waving me goodbye,

"Wish me luck!" He yelled as he walked over to her,

I smiled, knowing Adam might actually get a chance! If he does I will be so proud of him. He needs a girlfriend so that he can flatter her and not me. I frowned once I saw him coming back with a sad face. I gasped, before running over to him and hugging him.

"Oh my gosh Adam! What happend?"

"S-she said I was too unpopular and not cool enough to be with her."

Ugh! That bitch! I mean, Come on! Have you ever heard of kindness or caring? Like! Adam is the most sweetest guy I have ever met! How could you turn down his sweet face?

"That's it! I'v have enough of her crap! Let me at her!"

I walked away from Adam before stomping my way over to her. I slambed the magazine she was holding on the table.

"Listen here you bitch! Just cause Adam isn't cool enough or popular doesn't mean you can turn him down like that! Aam is the most sweetest person I have ever met! And If your too clueless and dumb to see that, then you are the most retarted person I have ever met!"

And with that, I walked out of the Cafeteria. With everyone staring at me with shock. But I don't care, I was sticking up for my bestfriend. And if they I'm crazy, then let them. I was doing it for a good reason. I leaned against the lockers and curled up in a ball like I did before and saw Adam running towards me, laughing his ass off.

"Clare! That was so dope! I can't believe you did that! And all for little old me." He teased.

I smiled, and he put out his hand and pulled me up, pulling me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed,

"Your welcome. What? I just couldn't let her hurt my bestfriend like that."

He grinned before leaning down and kissed my cheek, before snuggling into it.

"Thank you Clare, I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you." He mumbled into my neck.

I smirked before smoothing down his hair,

"You'd die"

**English Class **

As Adam and I sat in our normal seats, yes I sat in my normal seat today. I felt Eli lean in and whispered in my ear,

"I heard what you said to Fiona in the Cafeteria today at lunch. Wow Edwards, I didn't know you had guts." He teased,

I closed my eyes and sighed while taking a deep breath, "Yes, well she was hurting my bestfriend so I had to do something about it, no one hurts my friend like that."

Adam turned around to look at me and smiled, before nodding and turning back around.

"Does that consider us friends then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no?"

His smirk dropped and he asked,

"Why? I thought we were?" He mocked,

"Oh really? Do you do what you do to me to all your friends? Call them bitches, loners, and losers?"

He shook his head before talking a deep breath, he smoothed down my shoulder with his hand. Making me shiver at his touch, I wonder why he is doing all of this? He's really confusing me...

"Clare, I tried saying I was sor-"

"No! Don't bother okay? Like I said before, you hate me and I hate you. Meaning that we have a very hateful relationship."

"You tell him Clare." I heard a voice say,

I looked up to see no other then Jake standing there with a smirk. Wow, I didn't even notice until now that he was standing there...How rude of me,

"Hey Jake.." I said awkwardly

"Hey cuttie, I hope you are exctied for our date tonight, It's going to be really epic."

I saw Eli flinch, then his eyes turned black and cold again. Ugh..if he thinks that I'm his play toy, then he is so WRONG. I'm not his, so he doesn't have to get angry all the time when Jake is around.

"Why yes, yes I am. At least when I go on a date with you, I won't get called a bitch, loner, or loser." I said loud enough for Eli to hear.

"Good because I have a surprise for you when we get there."

"Alright."

Then he smiled at me, then went up to Mrs. Dawes's desk. I felt Eli lean his head on my shoulder again, I shiver yet again.

"He's bad news Clare, I can see it in his eyes."

I scoffted before turning around to look at him, crossing my arms at him like a little girl not getting her way.

"Your just jealous that I have a date and you don't."

"No Clare, I'm being serious. He's bad news! I can see it."

I turned a little and looked at him with disbelief as he kept his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and suddenly relaxed in his touch, I think he noticed before he turned around and started breathing in my ear, taking a piece of my hair and pushing it out of my face.

"Fine then, but once you notice that he is bad news then don't go crying to me once he breaks your heart like I said before." And with that, he leaned back and I heard a pencil write on a sheet of paper. I sighed before resting my hands on my head, taking in all of this. I can't believe Eli would think that Jake is bad..Well I wouldn't Know. I just think that Eli is jealous of Jake getting my attichun. I looked up and suddenly met with Jake's amazing blue eyes. He smiled at me before sitting down and mouth "what's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled, he nodded before going back to work on something.

Is it weird that I some what believe that Eli is telling the truth?

**End of school**

As I walked out of Degrassi with Adam by my side, our arms linking together like always, I saw Jake leaning against his red car, smirking once he saw me. I waved at him and gave Adam the cue to leave. He smiled before shaking his head, whispering to me to have a good time. He kissed my forhead before walking away with Drew. Once I walked over to Jake he laughed while I got in his car with him,

"What's so funny?"

"You and Adam must be really close."

"Oh we are, we have been since Kindergarden."

"Cute."

"Yeah."

Then it got awkward, I don't know why. But I feel scared going somewhere with Jake, I don't know why but I'm being stupid because I actually sorta believe Eli when he told me what he thought about Jake. I may not trust Eli or like him, but I saw the flash in his eyes that ment that he was telling the truth. But..I about to go on a date so I shrugged it off before finally breaking the silence.

"Soo um, what's the surprise?"

"Not ah, not telling you Clare. That would just ruin the surprise." He said with a grin,

"Aww.." I whimpered, I hate surprises..but I'm going to just have to live with it for now,

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay.."

Then for the next few minutes it was silence again, I don't know what to talk about with Jake..I mean, I just met him. And he asked me out for the first time today, and I still don't know what to talk about. I only knew him for a week and a half. I only said yes because I thought he was really hot and nice, but now I just don't know what to talk about..

"Uh.." I said,

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing."

We finally got to the Dot and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't take the silence any longer, Jake got out and started walking towards the Dot. Just leaving me there, I frowned before following him in, I thought he was going to open the door for me? I watch movies with that in it, and always wanted it to happen with me..once I got in I saw that Jake picked out a spot next to a window closest to a bathroom.

"Hey about time you got in." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, uh..I just had a text from my mom and I had to check it." I lied. Lying to a guy? Hmm..this is new.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah.. So what's the surprise?"

"Oh, here!"

He then handed me a rose. I smiled before thanking him and taking it.

Peter came by and asked us what we wanted, once we were ordering he asked me how Darcy was. I told him that she was fine and misses him very much, let's just say, I ended up having a ten minute conversation with him about Darcy while Jake just stared at us, smiling. I noticed that he smiles a lot..like he is hiding something...

"Well, I'll go and get your orders. I'll be back," Peter said, before taking off.

"Who's Darcy?"

"Oh, she's my sister. She left for Kenya to help out kids."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, okay."

"Mhmm.."

And then it got awkward again..I really wish Adam was here to break the silence between us, I really don't know what to say..We sat there for a few minutes before Jake Cleared his throat and smiled again,

"So tell me about youself."

"There's really not much to say about me. I'm not that interesting,"

"Oh come on, your beautiful. How is there NOTHING interesting about you?"

I laughed at his comment, "Not really. I'm a very boring person."

"You don't look like one."

That made me blush, I looked down at the table to try and hide it. But failed..

"T-thanks..so..tell me about youself."

"Well, my mom and dad used to be teachers, until they quit because they weren't getting paid enough. And my dad got a job here as a docter, so we packed up and left. Now Here we are."

"Oh wow, tough life?"

"No, not really. Pretty easy actually."

"Haha"

As we continued our conversation Peter came with our food while Jake was telling me about his dead dog. We thanked him and he left again,

"So my mom told me that she was dead, from eating the grass too much. We went to the Funeral on a Saturday and after that I cried for days."

"Aww, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, she was my best friend. Very friendly dog."

Before I could reply I saw out of the corner of my eye a green eyes, jet black haired boy make his way over to us. Oh great..just what I need, Eli to be here to ruin my date..He's doing this on purpose! Ruining it because I didn't believe him that Jake was a bad person.

"Hey guys, mind if I join in?"

"No-" I started but was cut off by Jake.

"Sure man, what's one more?"

Eli smirked before taking a seat right next to Jake. I frowned before crossing my arms, why did Jake just agree to Eli joining us? Like? We are on a date..I guess he doesn't think it's one, wow..How can I be so stupid? Maybe Eli was right in a way..

"But Jake, we are on a date."

"Nah it's alright, Eli here won't harm us. Right Eli?"

"You know it. besides I just wanted to come and visit my favorite bestie!" He said sarcasticly, wrapping his arm around Jake.

Jake laughed at his joke, before they started having a deep conversation about Music. I sighed, not having a good time at all. I should never have came if I knew Eli was just going to ruin it, It's like him and Jake were on the date and not Jake and me. I reached in into my pocket and grabbed my cellphone, checking the time. It read 6:45pm, I have to leave soon. I have homework, And plus I wanted to tell Adam all about the horrible Date that I'm having.

"Well, I gotta go. I have homework to do, thanks for the wonderful date Jake. I'll text you tomorrow okay? But Eli." I said awkwardly

They didn't seem to hear me, they were too deep into a conversation about Megan Fox this time. I sighed angerly, put some bills on the table and walked out the door of the Dot.  
>As I started walking home, I heard footsteps behind me. But I ignored it until they started getting closer. I turned around to see a smirking Eli, I turned around fully and crossed my arms angryly at him,<p>

"What?"

"Nothing." He said as he continued to smirk,

I sighed before shaking my head, rolling my eyes at him.

"I bet you enjoyed that, ruining my date. Like? How could you Eli!"

"Hey don't go blamming this on me, I just wanted to stop by and visit my favorite girl."

"Well stop okay? How did you even know we were going to be at the Dot anyways?"

"I over heard Jake bragging to us guys in the locker rooms for Gym."

I huffled angerily at him, before starting to walk away again. But he grabbed my wrist before I could and pushed me to the ground, my back becoming fully contacted with the ground. It hurt like a bitch! Ugh! Stupid Eli..I groaned in pain before speaking,

"Why do you keep doing this to me Eli? I thought we were so called 'friends?'"

"Well you didn't listen to me about Jake, and no apparently to you we aren't friends."

"Ugh! You are so...UGH!"

I pulled myself up before stomping away, Ignoreing him as he was calling out to me. Once I got home, I walked in a slammed the door. Walking up to me room and falling down on my bed, screaming into the pillow.

"Clare honey, are you okay? I heard the door slam and you come in looking really mad." I heard my mother say through my closed door,

"No mom! Everything is alright. I just didn't get a good mark on my English test so I'm pretty mad about it, nothing bad!" I lied again today..

"Oh alright sweetie. Do you want to talk about the test?"

"No thank you mom! I'm really tired, I had a bad day so I'm going to take a little nap. Alright?"

"Okay sweetie, call me if you need me."

"Alright mom!"

Then I heard footsteps leave my door, I leaned over to the side of my nightstand and picked up my laptop. I logged into my Facerage account and saw that Adam was online.

**Clare Edwards**: Hey..my date was horrible!

**Adam Torres**: Awww, Clare what happend? :(

**Clare Edwards**: Eli so happend to show up at the Dot while me and Jake were on our date, and ruined it!

**Adam Torres**: I'm going to kill him.

**Clare Edwards**: Haha don't worry Adam, I already did that. :P But no seriously, it's alright. I'll just go on another date with Jake some other time, and have an even better date then last time.

**Adam Torres**: Alright Clare. :)

**Clare Edwards**: Yeah, but get this! Once Eli showed up Jake agreed for him to sit down with us! Then they had a conversation about Megan Fox and Music.

**Adam Torres**: Oh wow..I wonder why?

**Clare Edwards**: I don't know! I was so confused..but anyways, I'm over it now. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thats right! We have to pratice our Romeo and Juliet Skit tomorrow, it's due in a week.

**Adam Torres**: Right, We'll get right on that tomorrow. Happy that you get to kiss Jake now and not me? :P

**Clare Edwards**: No, not really..

**Adam Torres**: What! Why?

**Claare Edwards**: Because Jake isn't who I thought he was, sure he's the sweet charming and funny one. But...(Sigh) I'm just mad that Eli ruined my date and Jake agreed to let him stay, don't worry. I'll still kiss him. :)

**Adam Torres**: Okay good, haha. I'm sorry but I don't want to kiss you. ;)

**Clare Edwards**: Don't worry, I feel the same way. :P

**Adam Torres**: haha.

**Clare Edwards**: Well g2g, talk to you tomorrow. :D Love you Adam.

**Adam Torres**: love you too bye.

_Clare Edwards has logged off_

**Next Day**

For the first two blocks I have English with Adam, Eli, and Jake. Well this is going to be fun! I have to kiss Jake. Yay! As I was sitting in my desk, Adam turned around and gave me a smirk.

"Today's the day, where you get to kiss Jake."

"Yay." I said sarcasticly

Adam chuckled before turning back around. Mrs. Dawes came in with a cup of coffee and sat at her desk, I felt Eli write something on a sheet of paper behind me. Adam turned around again and gave me a nod. I smiled before we both got up and walked up to Mrs. Dawes.

"Mrs. Dawes, Adam and I were wondering if we could pratice on the picnic table outside. It would be better then being in here because of all the noise."

She looked from me to Adam, then Eli and Jake. Before smiling and nodding. She looked at me and Adam first because I knew she trust us. Eli and Jake got up from their seats and followed us outside, once we go outside Jake and I got in our spots and started the seen. He drank the pretend poison which was actually Coke and was about to pass out.

"No Romeo you drank the poison!"

"Yes I did my love, but before I die I would want to give you something to remind you that I'm still in your heart. [1]"

I stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning down, he leaned in to and was about to kiss me, but Eli interupted.

"Hey! I have a question."

Dammit it Eli!

I groaned before pulling away, Jake looked a little pissed off. I turned towards Eli and gave him a glare,

"YeS?"

"What am I going to do in this play?"

Well, let's see..Adam was filming, Jake and I were Romeo and Juliet. What can Eli do? I thought about it for a mintue and was about to reply but Adam beat me to it,

"You can edit the video and stuff. Saying it's by us, and we thank them for watching."

Eli frowned by smirked shortly after, he nodded before crossing his arms. I sighed and Jake took my hand,

"Now where were we?" He said before leaning down again. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him, yet again. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine, but they didn't. I opened my eyes, and pined my eyebrows together inconfusin. I gased once I heard a _Thrud_! I looked down at the floor and saw Eli tackling Jake to the Ground. Adam screamed at them, trying to get Eli off of him. We both gasped once we saw Jake punch Eli in the jaw, giving him a bruised lip.

"Jake stop!"

"Well tell this basterd to get off of me!"

"Eli!"

Eli looked up at me with fear filled eyes, I looked over at Jake who smirked. Adam pulled Eli off of him and sat him down on the ground next to him, I covered my mouth with my hands once I saw Eli's lip bleed lots. Jake stood up and sat next to me, again, still smirking!

"Well, now that he is taken care of. We were doing something." He leaned down to try and kiss me YET again, but I pulled away this time.

"No, not now okay? I have to see if Eli's okay."

I tried getting up but was pulled back by Jake, I looked up at him with fear filled eyes like Eli's were, and he grinned evily at me. He leaned down and forced his lips To mine, I gasped and tried pulling away, but couldn't. Eli growled and Adam filmed it, I pulled away as fast as possible and pretended to die, as did he. Adam stopped filming and I got up slaped Jake in the arm, and went over to see if Eli was okay. I kneeled down next to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Eli! Are you okay?"

"No! Just leave me alone Clare, wow, your just like Jenna. Throwing yourself at guys who you don't know that well. Talk to me when you go back to being nerdy Clare."

And then he left, I whimpered and covered my mouth as I felt hot tears coming down my face. I sat on the ground and rocked back and forth, I felt Adam put his arms around me and I leaned into him, crying into his shirt.

"Shh Clare come on, your NOTHING like Jenna!"

"But, how could he say that Adam! Eli doesn't like me, I don't know why he is acting like this.."

"Me either, but we just have to ignore him. Alright?"

I nodded and looked back to find Jake gone, hmm. Where did he go in such a hurry? Weird..

"Jake's gone." I whispered.

"Yeah I don't know."

"Me either."

"Come on, let's call it a day and go back inside and avoid Eli for the rest of the day. Okay?"

"Alright.."

He pulled the both of us up and walked us back into the school, my tears finally stopping. I have no idea why Eli is acting us like this, maybe he actually likes me? Oh who am I kidding? He will NEVER like me! I am just a nerd who is his enemey.

**Next Day**

This time as I walked throught Degrassi, I saw Eli making out with Fiona. Fiona? Seriously Eli? Out of all girls, you HAD to pick Fiona? He's probably just trying to piss Adam off..oh well, he can do better anyways. I got to my locker and put in the code to my lock, opening it. I got my things and shut my locker, to have Jake standing next to it with a Daisies in hand.

"Hey Clare. Those are for you, to say sorry for what happend yesterday. Will you go on a another date with me tonight? I swear I won't let Eli know where were going."

I smiled as I took the flower from him, I smelled it then looked into his eyes. They were shinning with sparks, I really didn't want to go out with him again. But..  
>They way he looked at me, made me fall for it. I nodded before grinning at him, what was I thinking?<p>

"Great! I'll meet you at the top of the Dot tonight at Eight alright?"

"Okay.."

Then he kissed my lips quickly before walking off to class, when he was completely out of sight I whipped my mouth. Disgusted that the fact that he put his lips on mine again..

Great..another date tomorrow, I wonder how this will turn out?

**Auther's Note:**

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review. :)**

**[1] I don't really know the play Romeo and Juliet that well, so..don't judge on how bad it was. :P**

**P.S.:**

**How do you like Jake now? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Auther's note:**  
><strong>Yeah you guess it, Jake is a bad guy. But what does he have up his sleaves? ;) Your just going to have to find out!<strong>

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

**Clare's Point Of View**

That night I was getting ready for my so called 'date' with Jake, I decided to wear a short strapless red dress, that has a beautiful red bow at the top to cover my chest. My mom would kill me if I went out with just that, so I put on a short sparkly white jacket to go over it. Last but not least, I put on my long black boots with white straps on them. I curled my hair a little more, and put a cute little red butterfly clip at the top. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that I looked pretty decent, Well I bet Jake would like everything that I wore..He seems to flatter me a lot, I sighed before looked down at my hands, my True Love Waits ring shinning in the light. Why Do I suddenly have a feeling something bad is going to happen? I really don't want to be on this date with Jake, I mean, he is cute and stuff..but he's not Eli..Wait! What?  
>NO! I shook away those thoughts and put on a little bit of shiny red lipstick, not that I'm going to kiss Jake again..but it's always good to go prepared. I smiled in Satisfaction before walking down the stairs, my mom smiled big at me once she saw me. I did a little twirl for her so she could see everything,<p>

"Approved?" I asked with a smile, she nodded her head and hugging me.

"Yes honey, you look wonderful! I can't believe my little Clarebear is growing up."

"Aww mom, I'm still going to be your little Clarebear."

She smiled and nodded before whipping a tear, I laughed at her and kissed her cheek goodbye. She stopped me before leaving and I looked at her ceriously, she passed me the house keys before winking. I giggled and left the house, once I got outside I saw Jake leaning against his red car. He smirked as he looked me up and down, before licking his lips. That made me feel a bit Uncomfortable, he stared at me the same way Eli did when he was with Jenna. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, If he thinks he's going to get some tonight, then he is wrong! Wrong, wrong,wrong! He shook his head as he got out of his thoughts and smiled at me, before opening the door for me.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"Well get in." He demanded

I frowned at his demand, but obeyed him anyways. Once he got inside the car he started to drive and put on Music. It wasn't Screamo or Harcore Metal like I thought it would Be, He likes listening to Justin Bieber. Like seriously? Out of all singers it had to be Justin Bieber? Boy..he must be hiding the fact that he's Gay, I'm not a fan of him, but it is his car. So I'm not even going to bother complaining, the song that played was Dr. Bieber. And he even started singing with it! Man..this is so embarassing..

"Uh..Jake?"

"Hey, don't interupt me when I'm singing Justin Bieber."

I frowned again, and started having second thoughts about coming on this Date. Guess where were going again? The Dot..like, seriously? Like I said before, the Dot is a Place where you hang out with friends and such, not for Dates. But I'm guessing he's not really a good romantic type. Once he was done singing he turned towards me and grinned.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing, just..you like Justin Bieber?"

"Hey! Don't judge him by his awesomeness. He has a voice that can make everyone melt!"

Oh god. He must be gay! Like who says that about guys when you ARE a guy. I don't know what to do now, so I just faked a laugh and turned towards the window. I thought It was going to be silence for the rest of the ride, but I spoke up to soon.

"So what singer are you interested in then, if you don't like Justin Bieber?"

"Hmm. Uh, I like Katy Perry, Kesha, or Usher."

"Hey! Usher sings a song with Justin Bieber!"

"Uh..Yeah, I heard it before. It's called Somebody To Love."

"YEAH! Oh my god! He's so amazing, it's not even funny!"

For the rest of the ride he kept on telling me about Justin Bieber's life, like really? I honestly don't care..So I just nodded and pretended to laugh, even thought I wasn't even listening to half the stuff he was saying. We finally got to the Dot and I couldn't be happier! I quickly got out and ran inside, picking a seat next to a window. Jake finally made it inside and sat down next to me, grinning like fool.

"Hey, someone is a excited beaver today."

Beaver? Really?

"Uh yeah, I'm just really hungry. I didn't have anything to eat when I got home, I was too busy getting ready for this date."

"Oh well that's cool. I'll just order us some Spaghetti bowls, okay?"

"O-oh, okay."

He smiled at me, and I faked a smile back. I hated Spaghetti..But I'm not going to tell him that, and ruin the date again. I was really in the mood for Chicken Wings instead. I played with my fingers as we sat there in silence, that is, until Peter came along and asked us what we wanted. I was about to speak but Jake did it for me,

"I'll get two Cokes and two Spaghetti bowls please."

Peter gave me a strange look when he ordered. Becuase we both knew that he knew me well enough to know that I always hated Spaghetti, I grinned nervously and he shrugged it off, before walking away and going to get our food.

"Why did he give you a strange look?"

"I-I don't know, I think it's because he doesn't like what I'm wearing?" I lied

"Oh well, he must be crazy because you look really hot in that dress."

I blushed before mummbling a thank you.

"Your welcome, say, I'm going to drive you home tomorrow when school is over okay?"

I sighed before nodding, he smiled at me before talking about the movie Transformers. I sighed again before smiling. I hated that movie too, only because I didn't like Megan Fox. After he was done talking about that, Peter came by with our food and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't know what's up with you, but I know you always hated Speghetti. so I got you some Chicken Wings put in a bag for you when you leave, on the house."

"Thank you, I'll tell you later okay?" I whispered, luckly Jake was too distracted in the Speghetti to notice that Peter was talking to me.

He nodded before walking away, I thought about yelling out to him to stay. I really didn't want him to leave me here all alone with Jake, because I seriously knew what was finally wrong with me.

I was too scared that Jake was going to hurt me or something.

"Mmm! This is so good! You should try some, Clare! It's the best yet."

"Oh uh, no thanks. I'm good, I'm actually not feeling well right now. Could you take me home?"

"Wait! No untill I'm done."

Sigh..

"Alright."

I waited, and waited for him to be done. Just watching him eat already made me sick, The way he moaned at how good it apparently was. I held back a gag as I watched him eat, he was finally done and I told him I had to talk to Peter about something, he nodded and told me he would wait in the car for me. I walked over to Peter and he smiled warmly at me as I smiled back and sat in the stool as he whipped down the counters.

"So tell me Clare, since when did boys order for you?"

"I don't know, he kinda forced me to say yes to things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..He scares me sometimes. I mean, he loves Justin Bieber!"

That made Peter laugh really hard, he whipped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Wow, Are you sure your boyfriend isn't gay Clare?"

I giggled and shook my head,

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy who happend to ask me out yesterday and the day before."

"Oh?" He reapted

"Yeah..well I better get going before he starts getting mad,"

"Alrighty Clare, you have a good night."

"You to Peter, good night."

I picked up the bag and stuffed it in my purse. As I walked out of the Dot I saw that Jake was on the phone from Far away in the car, as I walked closer he had his window open, and I heard him say.

"Yeah, the plan is working."

Plan? what plan? Is he going to try and do something bad to me!

"Plan?"

Jake looked at me with shock, not noticing that I was there..Before smiling and shaking head,

"Oh the plan, no it's nothing bad, just the plan to make my mom have a good birthday Party. Her birthday's on Friday."

Liar.

"Oh awesome."

"Yeah, well I got to go man. Talk later? Okay bye."

He hung up and I raised an eyebrow again at him, he laughed before telling me to come in the car, I did what I was told and he grinned at me.

"Sorry, that was my old buddy from my old town. He asked me about my mom's birthday party, and stuff."

"Ohhh. Uh, cool."

"Yep."

Then it was silence for the rest of the ride, and I couldn't be more happy. I didn't really have much to say, so I just sat there, looking out the window. Once we finally Got the my house, Jake didn't open the door for me this time and waved goodbye to me. I gave him a small nod before exiting the car, once I was out he yelled out to me to remember that he is bring me home tomorrow. I nodded before entering my house.

"Clare? Is that you?" I heard my mom from upstairs

"Yeah mom, it's only me."

"Okay honey. So how was your date?"

"Good." I lied

"Oh well, thats good dear. But it's 7:23 now, you should get a shower and stuff before going to bed."

"Okay mom."

I walked up to the Kitchen before grabbing a plate and walked up to my room, once I got there I layed on my bed and took the brown bag from my purse before putting the Chicken Wings on the plate. Surprizeingly they were still warm..I ate them up before, getting a shower. Twenty minutes later I went to bed that night, thinking about Jake and Eli. I now offically believe Eli about Jake, The way he told his friend about the 'plan' was scary..but I shrugged it off for the night and sleep took over me.

Tonight was a crazy night, sleep is the only thing that was actually good about tonight.

**Next Day**

As I walked into English Class, Eli was the first to greet me. He stood there with his hands in his pocket, looking not too happy this morning. Well then, looks like someone didn't take their chill pill this morning..

"So, how was your date with Jakey? I bet he's a good kisser."

"Eli...no, we didn't even kiss."

His face lid up a little bit, before he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh well, how was the date then?"

"Well..if you must know, no, I didn't like it. He ordered me Spaghetti and I hate that stuff.."

"Aww poor Clare, hey you know what I was going to do today?"

"And what's that.."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and pulled out a pen, writing down something on the sheet of paper, before giving it to me. I looked at him ceriously before opening the folded sheet of paper, to see him Cell number there. I smiled a little before pulling out my phone quickly and putting his number there.

"Thank you, but..what is it for?"

He shrugged before giving me a tired smirk. "I don't know, I just thought that you would need it. Incase you needed me for something,"

"Oh well thanks, but I don't think I would be needingy you for a while."

He smirked even bigger before walking over to his desk, I laughed quietly and sat in my own desk. Adam showed up with Jake as Mrs. Dawes walked in, Adam seemed to be in a deep conversation with her about Poetry. I giggled as he sat down and pouted as she told him she'll talk to him later, He crossed his arms and pouted. Making me laugh,

"Oh wow Adam, just get over it."

"But! I need help with my Poem!"

"Well then Mr. Torres, come see me at Lunch or something."

"Hmmp."

Eli and I both laughed at Adam's obsession with Poetry, Jake smirked at me before mouthing to me that he can't wait to bring me home today. I froze and sighed, he grinned even bigger before turning around. I turned around to look at the clock and noticed Eli giving me a confused look, I just smiled at him and shook my head. He nodded before looking down at his sheet of paper. Adam turned around and told me that Jake is making googly eyes at me, I looked up and saw him making a fish face. I laughed before the bell rang. I hurried out and went to my locker, it was almost lunch and then home time. Which I am not excited..

**End of the day**

I said goodbye to Adam as he kept on telling me to be careful, which I kept on telling him I would..like god, does he really think I would be that stupid enought to not push away if Jake tried something, which I knew he wouldn't..Eli growled at Jake as he held my hand, making me try and pull away. But failed, He opened the car door for me and got in himself, before he started driving away. He stopped at a old broken road that wasn't far from the school and looked at me evily, making me scared. He got out, walked over to my side of the door, opened it and pulled me out. He lifted me up, and brought me to the back of the car, making me gasp.

"J-Jake, wh-what are you doing?"

"Clare, Clare, Clare. Today is the day I finally get what I want,"

Get what he wants? Oh no..

"Jake! NO! I'm waiting until I get married to have sex!"

"No on my watch.."

Then he pushed me down and got on top of me, trying to undo the bottons of my shirt. I screamed as he slapped me, and got the first 3 undone. I kneeled him as he groaned in pain. As he layed there, I took the time to slitter away from him, opening the door and running back to the school. As I ran inside of Degrassi, I looked around to see if anyone was there, sadly no. Everyone left. Jake caught up with me after a few minutes and pinned me down, making me scream out to someone. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and tried calling Adam, but Jake grabbed it and put it back in my pocket and pinned my arms over my head. I didn't notice that my phone pocket called someone until I heard Eli's voice.

"Clare? Clare? What's wrong?"

"Eli! hel-" I started, but was cut off by Jake.

"Shut up bitch! Little Eli isn't going to help you, I am going to fuck you and your going to like it."

"Jake noooooo!" I scream as he started un doing the bottons again,

"Clare? Where are you!"

"I-in the school hallway." I managed to choke out

Jake slapped me again and Eli yelled that he would be there in a few minutes. Then Jake laughed and took my phone, and threw it down the hall.

"Your mine now, bitch. Eli will never help you! He hates you."

"J-Jake, why are you doing this?"

He laughed coldly and un did all of the bottons of my shirt, and ran his hand down my chest. Making me cry,

"Clare, your so dumb! I only did all of this for a bet."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you know the guy I was talking to on the phone on our date?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Well, you know Mark Fitzgerald? He used to go here."

"A huh.."

"He told me he would give me $250 bucks if I moved here, came to this school, befriended you, and later on got you in my bed." He laughed coldly again,

"What! And why would you agree with him?"

"Because he hated you and told me that you would make my life hell!"

"J-Jake..no please."

"No, It's too late now bitch, your mine!"

I cried really hard at this point, and he started kissing down my chest, making me whimper. He put his hands over my shirt and pulled it over my head, making me cry harder. But before he could remove my bra, I heard a punching sound and Jake falling to the ground. I closed my eyes and cried, before hearing a lot of punched and kicks.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" A voice yelled,

"Ha! Like you care, you hate her. You never did like her, look at all the things you have done to her!"

"I don't care! I never did hate Clare, I could never hate her. But what you were about to do to her is A LOT worst then what I did."

I covered my ears with my hands, and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. After a few minutes of fighting, I didn't hear anything else, because Jake ran away before somone could kill him. I sat up and leaned down against the lockers, crying into my legs. I felt someone take me in their arms and rocked me back and forth. They felt like Adam's arms, comfy and warm. The person smelled safe too, I cried into the person's chest before asking,

"Adam?"

I looked up and found a pair of Gorgeous green eyes. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's alright Clare, I'm here."

"Eli.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem Clare, I told you he was bad. But don't worry, I won't let him bother you anymore, okay?"

"But why Eli? Why? You hate me.."

He sighed before tightning his arm around me, he took a deep breath before smoothing my hair. Making me smile and relax in his touch. He isn't like Jake, who made me upset and sad. Jake is demanding and I still can't believe he did it for a bet!

"I don't hate you Clare, I could never hate you.."

I stayed silence after that, We stayed like this for a while. Until I got a text from Adam asking me how I was and stuff, I replied to him and notice that I wasn't wearing my shirt. I blushed before removing myself from Eli, covering myself and walked to where my shirt was and put it on quickly. Eli smirked as he watched me re dress. I blushed even harder once he told me that I was beautiful, once I did the last botton I stopped before walking out.

"Thank you again Eli. Don't worry, We'll go back to our normal selfs tomorrow.."

"Good, I'm glad nerd. Now you can go back to being single and a nerd, while I go back to being popular and mean to you."

I rolled my eyes before walking out of Degrassi, I texted Adam asking him if he could pick me up at school, and told him I would tell him everything later. He agreed and told me he would be here in a moment.

Tonight was a big night. And I know this is weird..but I'm glad that everything it going to go back to normal in school..

I think..

**Auther's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I know some of you are wondering about Breaking The Good Girl's Code, Well, I'm going to finish this story first. Because like I said before it's not going to be long so I'm going to finish this story first thing Breaking The Good Girl's Code. Mmmkay? :)**

**Please enjoy this 4th chapter of The Player.**

_Chapter 4_

**Clare's Point of View**

The next day of school was quiet, not even Adam and I were talking. Which was weird because we always talk to eachother. As I was walking down the hallway I saw Eli, he gave me a smirk before he slambed my binder out of my hands. I frowned at him before picking them up, but smiled once I saw him wink at me. He left with his friends and Adam gave me a confused look.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea.."

"Well then! Looks like Eli seems to actually like you."

"Nah, I really don't know. But he did save me from Jake last night."

"Oh? What did Jake do?"

"Well, you see he was only useing me for the sex, he told me that Fitz you know the guy who used to go here."

"Yeah.."

"Well apparently Fitz bet him $200 bucks to move here, befriend me, and get into my pants."

"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry..I knew there was something seriously wrong with that dude."

"Oh really now? And how did you find out?"

"Well when you were in computers, I over heard Eli freaking out on his friends, as I was walking to the water fountain, telling them that Jake was bad and that he had to do something about it."

"Wow.."

"I know."

Right as we finished our conversation, Eli ran up to us and grabbed my arm. I looked at him in confusion and he told Adam that he had to borrow me for a while. Making the both of us confused.

"Why do you need Clare Eli?"

"Because, I just do. I won't take her for long, and I won't harm her in anyway. Please Adam?"

He sighed, but nodded. Eli grinned like a retard and pulled me along, before taking me out to his hearse. I raised an eyebrow before talking,

"Why are you taking me out in you hearse? but more importantly, why are we shipping class!"

"You'll see."

"But I don't like hearses..they scare me,"

"Hey, don't judge Morty. He's sensitive!"

Morty? He named his hearse? Wow, that's a laugh.

"Well I'm sorry, _Morty_."

"Much better." He smirked, before opening the passenger seat door for me. I smiled shyly before stepping in, once he got in on the other side, he just sat there.

"Well, uh, what are we doing here? Please don't tell me your going to try and get in my pants too? Because if that's what you think then you are so wro-"

I started, but Eli cut me off with his lips, wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widened and tried pulling away but he only tightned his grip on me. I sighed into his mouth before slowly but surely kissed him back, shyly wrapping my arms around his neck. We sat there kissing for a few more minutes, before he slowly pulled away. Leaving the both of us breathless.

"God damn it Clare, your making this harder then it's suppost to be."

"W-what?"

"Protecting you! Jake is here again today and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"E-Eli no, you don't have to protect me..I got Adam for that,"

"But you don't get it Clare! I want to protect you, God damn how hard does it take to understand that?"

I could hear the anger in his voice, making me kinda scared. I covered my mouth with me hands as I saw his breathing become heavy, so I fast as I could got out of the Hearse. With Eli calling out to me, but I ignore him. I was walking with my head looking at the ground, that I didn't even notice that I bumped into a body. Looking up, I met with a pair of blue eyes. Jake!

"Hey sexy, I didn't get to finish what I started with you. Because retartd over there interrupted us," He smirked evily before grabbed my wrist. I yelped out in pain from the force he was using and begged him to stop. As he dragged me down the hallway, I saw from the corner of my eye, Eli standing there with his friends, laughing. Laughing! I guess he really doesn't care..

"J-Jake, where are you taking me?"

"Janitor's Closet."

"Jake, Jake! Please don't.." I begged,

"It's too late now, no one can help you now. Not Adam, not Mrs. Dawes, not _Eli_. No one!"

I started to cry, as Jake pushed me into the Janitor's closet. I fell down on lots of papers and my back was full contacted with the wall, as Jake put his fingers through my hair, smoothing it down. Making me cry harder. I shut my eyes and bawled, thinking that the same thing that happend to Darcy is about to happen to me.

I'm going to get raped.

"Jake.." I choked

"Shut up! And let me do my work."

He tried to lift my shirt but I wouldn't let him, he didn't like that too much, because he slapped me again like he did last night. Only harder. Making me scream out in pain, making him yell at me.

"I said shut up! You little bitch."

He pushed me hard against the wall and pushed up my shirt roughly, until my red and blue shit was completely off. He smoothed my stomach up and down before planting kissing on my neck, making me whimper in surprise. There was a knock on the door, but he ignored it. I cried even more once he touched the outline of my bra, I wanted to hit him for touching me there. He touched me again before bitting my neck, hard.

"OW!"

There was another knock on the door, but this time it was a pound. Jake growled angrily and went to go open the door, Revealing Eli, with death filled eyes. Okay seriously, he is really confusing me. First he says he wants to protect me, and then he laughs when he is next to his friends. Then he kisses me! Which gave me sparks..And now, NOW! He looks to be pissed again. God he is confusing!

"What do you want!" Jake growled

"I'm here for Clare."

"I don't see why you care, I mean, you hate her guts. And don't say you don't Goldsworthy! I saw you laughing with your friends."

Eli sighed before shaking his head, making Jake smirk.

"See, I was right. You don't care, now if you'll excuse me. I got some work to do, with that bitch over there."

He said while smirking even bigger once he saw me cry even harder, if that was even possible. He walked back over to me, and leaned down to kiss me. But didn't make it,  
>Eli ran over to Jake, and punched him out. Like he did yesterday, this time giving Jake a busted up lip. Jake growled before trying to punch him back, but Eli jodged it. I cried and cried, as I watched them fight. Constantly begging Jake to not hurt him as he kicked Eli in the groan, Eli moaned in pain before getting back up still groaning, and punched him in the face. I took the time to get my shirt back on, as Jake was distracted. Once he saw me from the corner of his eye getting my shirt on he growled before going next to me and yanking my hair.<p>

"Where do you think your going?"

"B-back to the c-classroom."

"I don't think so!"

"Leave her alone, you asshole!" Eli yelled, before punching him in the back. Making him groan in pain, and falling to the floor. Eli went over to me and held me close, I was too shocked and sad that I shuggled into his chest. Constantly sobbing into his neck, Eli kissed my shoulder before laying his head there. Making me shiver,

"E-Eli, why are you doing this? I saw you laughing with your friends.."

"Shh Clare, we'll talk about this later okay? Right now let's focus on getting you back to class and safe with Adam."

I sighed and nodded, just wanting this day to end. Eli wrapped his arms around me and tried walking me out the door, but Jake got up from the ground and went to punch Eli. I saw this and yelled out,

"ELI WATCH OUT!"

He turned around and grabbed Jake's fist before it could hit him and punched him again, making him fall to the ground, passed out. Eli grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the room, and walked me to class. As we entered Mrs. Dawes's room, she didn't look too impress by us being 10 minutes late.

"Oh, Miss Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy, It's nice to see you two have finally decided to show up for class. Can you explain to me why you guys are so late?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Dawes, I was jus-"

"Mrs. Dawes, Jake was being an ass to Clare. Trying to rape her in the Janitor's closet, but I came to the rescue and helped her out before he could."

Everyone in the classroom then gapsed and whispered about how they thought Jake was a good guy and wouldn't do that. Mrs. Dawes even looked shocked! I could feel the tears coming back, but Eli whipped them.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Edwards, Don't worry Mr. Martin is going to get Expelled." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Dawes.."

"Your welcome dear, now if you want, you and Eli could sit in the hallway to try and calm you down?"

I looked over at Eli who raised an eyebrow suggestingly. But then I looked over at his friends who were in the corner, watching. I then remembered how Eli acted with me alone and with his friends. So I shook my head and walked back to my desk.

"Are you sure Clare? You don't look to good.."

"No, I-It's okay."

"Alright."

The she went back to teaching her lesson, Eli sat behind me and tapped my shoulder. Making me sigh, turning around I smiled a small smile at him.

"Yes?"

"I could have went out there with you, and calmed you down."

"Your friends.."

"Who cares?"

"Uh..you do?"

And with that, I turned around. Jake walked in the class, and all eyes were on him. Glaring and giving him dirty look, he looked at them really confusingly. Mrs. Dawes then stepped up from her desk, and asked Jake to step outside with her to talk. I giggled and Adam turned around and gave me a worried look before getting up and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my, Clare. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Adam. I'm fine, Eli saved me."

"Really now?"

He looked back at Eli and he smiled. Adam mouthed a 'thank you' before kissing my forhead, keeping his lips there for a few seconds. I smiled, and Eli cleared his throat.  
>Looking at me with a small smile, like asking me for something. Adam removed himself from me and went back in his seat. I grinned at him as he smiled back, before turning around. once I turned around to look at Eli, he still had a small smile on his face, asking me for something too. I smiled before getting up out of my seat before going next to Eli, leaning down and kissed his cheek. Keeping my lips there for a while like Adam did. I smiled in satisfaction, while Eli smirked. As I got back in my seat Mrs. Dawes came back with no Jake, meaning that he got expelled already.<p>

"Well Clare, Jake won't be bothing you anymore."

"Thank you Mrs. Dawes."

"Your welcome Clare"

Then she continued the lesson. I smiled really big knowing that Jake won't bother me anymore, and that I will still have Adam and possibly Eli there to protect me if he ever did come back.

**End of Day**

Adam and I were walking down the hallway with our arms linked together and we passed by Eli and his friends, they laughed at me as I walked by. I shook my head before rolling my eyes, and continued walking with Adam.

"Just ignore them. Eli may seem like he cares, but you and I both know that he doesn't."

"Yeah, a couple of times before I actually thought he cared. Boy I was wrong, big time."

We were only a little bit ahead of Eli and he crew, as I looked back, I saw Eli standing there, looking _sad_? As if he heard what Adam said. I shrugged it off before turning back around and removing my arm from Adam, and moved my hand around his waist instead.

"So where are we going today?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't hang out today. I have to go home with my mom today."

"Oh, well that's okay. I'll hang out with you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

We walked to the end of the hallway and exsited the school, we walked over to the table next to the school and sat down. After a few minutes of sitting there Adam checked his phone and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom, she just sended me a text telling me to come home right away."

"Oh..Well, you better go before she gets mad."

"Yeah, I'll go on chat tonight okay?"

"Alright, bye Adam! Love you!"

He chuckled as he walked away putting his hand to his heart, telling me he loved me too. I giggled as I watched him leave with Drew, I took out my phone and started texting Darcy to see how she was doing. Mostly because I was bored, but stil. I closed my eyes and relaxed, before thinking about the kiss Eli gave me eariler. Let's just say it was the most instence kiss I have ever gotten, and it was much better then Jake's. I shivered at the thought of Jake kissing me, touching me. It made me sick! But then I went back to the memory of kissing Eli, how his soft lips met mine. I wonder what it would feel like if we had no clothes on and kissed? Oh god...  
>no Clare, no! No dirty thoughts for you. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was behind me,<p>

"Clare"

I turned around and say Eli standing there with his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes before getting up to leave, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"What? Are you here to try and embarass me again?"

"No, Clare. Please.."

"Sorry Eli, but I don't have time for this."

"Clare please? I wanna talk to you."

"No, Eli.."

But he doesn't listen, he sits down next to me anyways. I tried getting up but he stopped me, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I sighed, trying to argue with him wouldn't turn out so well, so I leaned into him. Resting my head against his chest.

"Will you let me talk to you now?"

I nodded

"Good, so as I was saying-"

"Eli, I want to know why you act like you actually like me if we are alone, but when you are with you friends you act like I'm not even alive."

"See that's the thing Clare, I don't want to lose my friends. You won't know what it's going to be like for me, if I'm not popular."

"Yeah, but Eli-"

"Look, I like you Clare. A lot. But I don't want to lose my Popularity."

I soffted before leaning away from him, He frowned. As in he was missing my warmth. I got up from the bench and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

"Well then, you've got to stop all of this that your doing. The touches, the hugs, the tapping my shoulder, the-"

I was cut off by Eli who stopped infront of me and kissed me again. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me more deeply. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I shyly opened my mouth for him as he put his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss got more intense as Eli kisses me fiercely. A small moan leaves my lips as he sucks on my bottom lip, I moved my hands into his hair, tugging on it. He groaned before removing his lips from mine, and moved down to my neck. Sucking on it,

"E-Eli, We c-can't. I don't do o-one night stands" I choke, as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Don't worry Clare, I'll stop before it goes too far."

Then he started moving up to my jaw, nibbling up to my ear, before tugging on it between his teeth. Making my moan a really loud moan,

"Oh my goddddddddd" I yelled

I could feel him smirk against my skin. He licked the outline of my earlope before whispering in it,

"God, you have no idea what your doing to me. If you were ready, I would take you right here and now."

I gasped at his words, as he removed himself from my ear and searched for my lips, kissing me with passion. I groaned before kissing him back with just as much passion as he used. A moan left his lips as he tilted his head, getting better acksest of my lips. We broke apart once we heard a voice,

"Oh my god! Eli what are you doing!"

There stood Jenna, her mouth wide open at the sight of Eli holding me.

"What are you doing with that nerd!"

Both of us didn't know what to say, so we just stood there.

Let's just say, I'm not excited for what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey thanks for reading, please leave a review! :)**

**Uh oh, they got caught! What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AU: Hey how you doing? ;) Hahah yes, Don't worry, I HATE Jenna too. I think she is a fat bimbo..I think that if she doesn't keep her legs closed then she is going to be poping out kids like mad with K.C..Like...**

**Anyways...Let's get Jenna off of our minds (Blah!). And on with Eli and Clare! :D**

_Chapter 5_

Clare's Point of View

It's like everything froze at this very moment, Both Eli and I weren't doing anything. Just standing there holding eachother, While Jenna was standing there with her arms crossed. Just waiting for one of us to explain ourselfs, I was about to speak but closed my mouth. She is starting to scare me..It looks like she is going to kill me Because I was holding on to 'her' man. Pssf, yeah..She can have every man in this school, I just want this one. Now why can't I have him? Oh that's right, because she is the biggest slut in this school? And plus, Eli picked his popularity over me.

"I-I'm sorry, Jenna..Uh, I fell and Eli here helped me."

She laughed coldly before pointing one of her ugly fingers at me.

"Yeah right, Eli would NEVER help a nerd like you. He is too popular, I think you threw youself at him! Wow, and you call me the slut?"

I was getting angrier and angier by the minute, Eli was too. I could fell his hands rolling into fists, and his teeth were showing, in anger. I was about to say something,  
>But Jenna continued,<p>

"You know what? I think your an even bigger slut then I am! You may be a nerd, but your a whore too."

Then all hell broke loose, Eli removed himself from me and charged at Jenna. She screamed as he grabbed her throat and pushed her until her back became fully contacted with Degrassi's front door.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" He growled

"E-Eli, what are you d-doing? You don't actually care for Clare, do you?"

He didn't say anything, just stood there. Breathing in and out heavingly. Jenna gasped once she saw his eyes turn from Green to black, deep, dark, cold black. As if she was the most hated thing in the world.

"I t-take that as a yes." she whispered

"Don't you DARE, fucking tell anyone. You got that?"

She nodded, and he left go of her. She ran away from him before he could do anything bad, like punch the door or something. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eli"

He growled before turning around and looking at me, I gasped just like Jenna did because I saw his eyes. They were a dark shad of black. They started to turn back to Green as he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Clare" He whispered

"I-I'm going to leave now, okay? Let you calm down.."

I said as I started walking down the steps, but was stopped by Eli, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. Before moving his lips to my ear,

"No..Please, please don't leave me."

"No Eli, I was already told that you being popular is more important then me. And if that's the case, then you can't be near me anyone. I don't date people who have different personalities."

"But Clare, we never dated."

"But I know you wanted too, or hang out with me. But I don't hang out with person or date them if they have two different personalilites like that."

He tighten his grip on me, not letting me go. I sighed really deeply before turning around to look at him. His eyes were a bight green, they were sad, hurtfull, and desprete.

"Please don't Clare, I really like you, and-"

"No Eli, I know you like me a lot. I don't know how much though, but your just too stubborn and popluar to notice or accept it."

"Clare..please.."

"Goodbye Eli."

I finally got out of his grip, as I started walking down the steps again, but was called out by Eli once again.

"What?"

"Just...one more hug, please?"

His eyes were desprete, and loving. Which I don't believe at all, I looked at him for the longest time, before sighing and nodding. His face lid up and I walked over to him once again, and opened my arms. He smirked before walking over and pulling him towards me, I smiled softly before snuggling into his chest. I felt him lean his head down and laid it on my shoulder that he loves. He started kissing my shoulder softly before moving up to my neck, sucking on it softly. I moaned quietly before relxing into his touch. I shook my head, Snap out of it Clare! He's just trying to mess with your head now! I moved his face from my neck, and pulled it infront of me.  
>Eli looked at me with sad eyes, I smiled softely before carassing his cheek. I gapsed when I felt him press his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back hungerily and suddenly lost myself in him. I moved my hands to his hair and ran my fingers through it, making him groan. I Relized what was I was doing, and pulled away.<br>He had the biggest smirk on his face, but frowned once I removed myself from him and walked away, as I was walking the only thing I could think about was,

Eli stucked up for me, to Jenna!

**Later at home**

I went home to a empty house that night, I hummed in confusion and walked into the kitchen too see a note on the table from my mom.

_Clare,_

_Now don't worry, I just had to work a little later tonight. But I will get back around 9 or 10 o clock. You can make anything for supper or I put some money on the counter for you for pizza or something. Don't forget to do your homework first before anything else, see later tonight Clare_

_Love, Mom._

I sighed before looking on the counter to find 30 bucks. I smiled before looking into the fridge and finding a can of Coke. I opened it and walked up stairs, once I got into my room I pulled out my laptop from it's stand on my desk and logged on to FaceRange. I looked down the contacts and finally say Adam.

**Clare: sooo..momma's boy. ;), how was cleaning the house with your mom?**

**Adam: Not to well, she yelled at Drew for picking up a five doller bill and grounded him for a week.**

**Clare: Oh? And why did she do that?**

**Adam: Becuase she loves money..**

**Clare: Oh wow! :P**

**Adam: Yeah, so how was your day? Did Dr. Doom come see you after?**

**Clare: Yeah..Jenna kinda sorta maybe possibly caught us kissing..**

**Adam: WHAT! You guys kissed!**

**Clare: Yeah..please don't be mad Adam! He was nice and stuff about it.**

**Adam: Wait, did he kiss you or did you kiss him?**

**Clare: He was the one who kissed me, three times.**

**Adam: THREE TIMES! OMG!**

**Clare: I know..but it's not that bad, I mean..He did stick up to Jenna for me.**

**Adam: Really? Oh my..**

**Clare: I know! I was so shocked! But it was so awesoeme.**

**Adam: I bet.**

**Clare: Yeah, he grabbed Jenna by the throat and pushed her against the Degrassi doors.**

**Adam: HA! I'd love to see that. ;)**

**Clare: Yeah! It was sooo funny! And then-**

I paused, because I heard a door slam shut. I looked at the time on my laptop and say that it was only 6:30. I crinkled my nose in confusion, my mom isn't suppost to be home yet?

**Adam: And then?**

**Clare: Hold that thought Adam, I heard something down stairs and my mom isn't suppost to be home yet, she isn't getting home until 9 or 10.**

**Adam: Alright. Be careful Clare."**

**Clare: I will mother. :P**

I laid my pink laptop to the side before grabbing my cell phone, and got out of bed. I quietly tip toed down the stairs to see if anyone was there. Once I got down stairs I walked into the kitchen and looked around, the only thing I'm seeing are the regular kitchen Furniture. I clutched my cell phone in my hands before shrugging it off, once I turned around I met with a big chest. I looked up and say the one person I hated the most, the person Eli told to leave me alone and beat him up twice, the one person who should just leave me alone aready, Jake.

"J-Jake? What are you doing here? And more important, how the hell did you find my house?"

He smirked an evil smirk before carassing my cheek.

"Fitz told me."

"Oh..."

"Now, I'm here for what I want, No Eli is here to stop me now."

My eyes turned big before I scream and ran before he could catch me, as I ran I quickly dialed 911 and pressed talk.

"911 Emergency, how can I help you?"

"Help! Please! Hel-"

I couldn't continue, Jake has already caugtht up with me as grabbed me. Before pushing me against the floor, I heard the woman ask me if I was okay. But I couldn't answer her,

"Shut up old lady!"

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing to that young woman over there?"

"Help me plea-"

"Shut up bitch!"

Slap!

"OW!"

"Miss! miss please! Please tell me where you live."

I could responce, before Jake pressed the end button, before throwing it against the floor. He grinned evily and ripped my shirt off before attacking my chest with kisses. I started to cry as he bit down on my skin, he moaned in pleasure before moving down lower. He unbuttoned my jeans and took pulled them down, carassing my thigh. I cried even more as he planted kisses on my left thigh.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!" He mummbled into my skin,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed

He started to pull down my panties but was interupted by a sire sound. Jake growled before yelling,

"Why! Why did you have to call the fucking cops on me!"

Silence

"Answer me bitch!"

Slap

"Owwwwwwwww..."

"ANSWER ME"

"Hello! Open the door! The police are here,"

Jake growled again before picked me up and throwing me against the floor, I moaned in pain, and laid there for a couple of minutes. The doors burted open and the cops came running in.

"Miss, miss! What happend to you?"

"H-him.."

The looked at Jake while he charged to hurt me again, but didn't. The cops grabbed him and handcuffed him. He was kicking and screaming, as two large men took him out the door. Another cop, a women this time, came over next to me and handed me a towel to cover up in. Before asking me questions.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you miss, can you tell us how many times he has tried this?"

"two.."

"Alright, can you tell me who he is?"

"J-Jake, Jake Matin."

"Is he close to you?"

"No, h-he's new in school. He came here two weeks ago, and tried forcing me into sex. But I'm waiting until I'm ready."

"Okay, thank you Miss..."

"Clare Edwards."

"Thank you Clare Edwards, now would there be someone in particular that you would want us to call? Someone you feel safe next too?"

I sat there for a few minutes and thinked. Before smiling and nodding my head.

"Yes, could you please call Eli Goldsworthy?

"Sure honey, what's his number?"

"His number is in my phone over there."

I said as pointed to my icy blue cell phone across my living room floor. The cop nodded and walked over to my phone, got the number and called Eli. As they were talking I just sat there, rocking back and forth of the floor. Not believeing that Jake would want to force me again. Two minutes later the cops said a "Thank you" and hung up the phone.

"He said he will be here in a few minutes, while I'm still here. Can I ask you one more question Miss. Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your mother?"

"At work, she doens't get bad until 9 or 10 o clock."

"Oh, do you want me to call her and explain or you?"

"Me please.."

"Okay, well I got to go take Mr. Martin to jail now. You wait here until Elijah comes over, be careful alright Miss Edwards."

"Alright, thank you."

"Your welcome"

Then all the cops left my door, right when the opened it Eli can running in, he didn't waist any time before running over to me and hugging me.

"Oh Clare, what happend?"

"Jake, that's what happend."

"Again?"

"Yep.."

He continued rocking me back and forth, holding me as tightly as possible. I blushed, knowing that this is the third time Eli has seen me half naked. He seemed to notice my blush because he smirked,

"What's wrong blue eyes, overly excited to see me?" He teased

"N-no, it's just that, this is the third time you'v seen me half naked."

"Can I see you fully?" His smirk got bigger

I blinked before looking up at him, his green eyes shinning with sparkles. I hit him playfully before smiling a small smile.

"I take that as a yes?"

I looked into his eyes and smirked,

"Maybe next time, not tonight, maybe next you come by. I almost got raped again, sooo..next time?"

He smiled a real smile before leaning down and kissing my softly, I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back slow but with passion. He removed himself from me and put our forheads together

"Yeah, next time. And I can't wait for that day."

**AU:**

**:O! Oh my! Did Clare just say she wants to 'do it' next time? AHHHHH!**

**Review? What do you think will happend next?**

**Ps. Sorry it's short..next chapter will be longer and a BIG surprise! ;)**

**SO, Review! If you want the next chapter and the surprise! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN:**

**AHHHH! OMG. They are already putting Cake together...:( But I know that Eli and Clare will always together in my heart.**

**Please enjoy the 6th chapter of The Player**

Chapter 6

**Clare's Point of View (The next day at school)**

Today Adam was telling me about Fiona and how she came over to his house and said sorry for being such a bitch to him. I was happy that she did, and now they are going on a date together! I am so happy.

"So then she came over and Drew threatened to hurt her if she did anything bad to me, but I told him otherwise. Let's just say, she got so scared!" Adam grinned

I laughed at his attitude and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth.

"Haha, oh wow. What a chicken."

"I know, then after that-" He started but was cut off by Eli, he came up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, what's up?"

I sighed before removing him from me, he frowned at our proxmity and raised an eyebrow. Adam cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Friends Eli."

"So?"

"You picked them over me, so you can't be near me if you pick popular friends who aren't even your real friends over someone who actually cares about you."

Right as I finished that sentence his friends walked over and I quickly as fast as possible moved away from Eli and walked to class with Adam. I looked behind me and saw that Eli was looking really sad and looks like he wasn't even listening to Jenna and her loud mouth. I turned back around to see that Adam was making his way over to Fiona who was crying infront of the girls bathroom. I raised an eyesbrow before walking over there myself,

"Hey Fiona, what's wrong?"

"C-Clare..Can I talk to you alone please?"

"Uhh...sure?"

She muttered a thank you and I turned towards Adam and sweetly asked him to leave, he nodded before walking over to a table. I turned back towards Fiona to see that she had her arms open, asking me for a hug. My eyes went big before I took her in my arms, giving her a sweet hug.

"Uh, Come on Fiona. What's wrong?"

"C-Clarebear, You know that I really like Adam, r-right?"

"A huh.."

"Well..I saw him with you the other day giving you a kiss on the cheek and you kissed his jaw. I didn't like it, I got really jealous. B-but once everyone found out they told me I can't be with Adam. Just because I was too 'popular'. But Clare, I don't care what they say. I really like him and I want to be with him. What do I do Clare?"

She sniffed into my shirt before I carefully rubbed my hands up and down her back, taking this all in. I always knew Fiona liked Adam, but I never knew she would cry over him.

"Well, I know for a fact that Adam likes you too. And if you really like him, then go for him! Don't care about what your friends say, screw your friends! And start hanging out with Adam and me from now on. We will make you feel loved and welcomed."

She removed herself from me and thought about it, before smiling really big and clapping her hands while jumping up and down. She gave me another quick hug before looking towards Adam.

"Thank you Clare, They weren't my real friends anyways. Can we hang out later?"

"Sure, you can come with Adam and I to his house for studying."

"Okay! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my man" She smirked before walking towards Adam.

I smiled and crossed my arms, I like playing cupid. It's fun, I looked at my purple watch on my wrist and saw that it was time for me to go to Mrs. Oh's class for Computers. I walked to Computers and sat on the light blue ball. Mrs. Oh walked in with a bunch a papers and started talking.

"Oh class, today you are going to right a essey on an Emotion that you use all the time."

Oh an emotion..this should be fun.

"And once you do, I want you to type it out and use all of your heart control over it. And once your done that, write an story about you and a person."

Hmmm, should be fun.

"Okay! Get to work."

The everyone started typing, I looked at my screen for a couple of minutes and thought. What emoction do I useally use? I useally use happy and cherry..but that's too simple, I tapped my fingers to the keyboard a few times and started to think more. My face lid up when I got an idea.

Jealouscy

I get jealous all the time when Eli is with Jenna, Fiona, or just any other girl in general. I don't know why thought, when he never will like me. But he is really starting to act like it though, but you never know. I typed in jealouscy in a Microcoft Office page and centered it. I smiled as I started typing all about being jelous over someone.

**An hour later**

The bell rang as I had a page and a half all about jealouscy. I smiled with saticfaction before saving my work, as I walked out of computer class Eli tried coming next to me but I ignored him as he called out to me. I walked to Adam's locker and waited for him for a few minutes, only to have him walk down with Fiona at his side. She waved at me before running at me, giving me a big hug.

"Hey you! Adam and I were wondering if you'd like some McDonalds, we're leaving school grounds and going to get some, Do you want any?"

I smiled sweetly before shaking my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks Fiona. I can't use people for money like that,"

"Oh please! Sweetie come on, pleaseee? I really want to buy you something. Just pleaseee?" She gave me a very big puppy dog face, I laughed quietly before looking over at Adam, he was giving me a puppy dog face too. Then I laughed before nodding, she squealed before hugging me goodbye and walking out with Adam. I smirked before walking to the Cafeteria and sitting down at a table next to a window and took out a Twilight Book. I started reading for about 13 minutes before hearing footsteps coming my way, but I ignored it, until they sat next to me.

"Eli.." I said, not looking at him.

"Clare."

"What do you want? If your friends catch you with me they'll get mad."

He sighed before taking my hand, he kissed it once before rubbing circles into it with his fingers.

"I really don't care Clare. Let them get mad, I care more about you then them."

"No you don't."

"Yes! Yes I do Clare! God dammnit what does it take for you to believe me when I say that I actually like you!"

My eyes widned from his outburst, I quickly grabbed my stuff and started walking out of the Cafeteria, only to be grabbed by the waist. Eli pulled me back and sat me in his lap.

"Clare.." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"What?"

"Please..don't leave me."

"Well? What do you exspect? You did pick your popularity over me.."

He groaned before kissing my neck sweetly

"Will you please let that go? You know I didn't mean to choose that over you."

"Yes you did ELi! Now please..just leave me alone."

I removed myself from him, and looked at him, slight tears forming my eyes. I walked out of the Cafteria and walked to Mrs. Dawes's room, and took out my Notebook. Getting ready for Class. The bell rang as I was doodling on my page. Adam walked in with Fiona and passed me my McDonalds, I thanked them before putting it in my backpack that was under my desk.

"Oh my god Clare! Adam and I saw a car crash on the way back from McDonalds! It was SO scary!"

"Yeah Clare, you should have seen it."

"Oh dear, well what kind of car was it?"

"A hearse." Adam said.

My eyes widned as he said that, E-Eli has a hearse! Oh my god.

"Adam!"

"What? Was it something I said?"

"No! ELi drives a hearse!"

Fiona's and Adam's eyes both went wide like mine did, Fiona covered her mouth before gasping. While Adam put both hands in his hair and panicked.

"What! We have to do something about this, we HAVE to go find him!" Adam yelled.

"Yeah I'm going to ask Mrs. Dawes if we are aloud to go find him."

Mrs. Dawes walked in with a cup of coffee as she walked to her desk, Fiona and I ran to her desk and freaking out while asking her. She smiled before nodding and told us to tell her if he makes it out alive.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dawes, I'll make sure Eli is alright." I said, she smiled and I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door to my locker. I threw it in there not really careing out making a mess at the moment.

As we walked out of Degrassi, Adam and Fiona told me where the car crash was taken place. We jogged over to the place, which was five minutes away from Degrassi. I gasped once I saw Eli's hearse Morty flipped over, I ran over to the side, my hands still covering my face. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes as I saw that Eli had a black eye and busted lip.

"Oh Eli..Adam! Call the hospital. HURRY."

He nodded and got out his phone, and dialed the hospital. I carefully opened the drivers door and tried pulling Eli out, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Fiona! Come help me pull Eli out!"

"Okay."

She ran over and grabbed his arm. We tugged and tugged until he was fully out of Morty. I cried even harder and took him in my arms.

"Eli, no. Please don't leave me. You'll make it, come on please." I begged.

"Clare.." He croaked

I kissed his forhead shushing him. Fiona even had a few tears as she watched me rock him back and forth, Adam came over to us when he was done on the phone.

"They said they will be here in a few minutes."

"Well I hope they be fast, Eli is bleeding all over now. And It's getting all over me!"

"Clare..I'm sorry."

And with that, he blacked out.

"No!"

I cried into his chest as I heard sires. I watched as they took Eli and put him in the Ambulance.

"I'll go with him, you guys go back to school." I said,

"But Clare-"

"Please Adam! Just please.."

He sighed before nodding.

"Alright, come on Fiona. I'll tell Dawes that your going to be with Eli at the hospital."

"Okay, thank you Adam."

He nodded and Fiona hugged me.

"Be careful Clare, make sure he comes out Alive. Alright?"

"I will, bye Fiona."

They left and I got in the Ambulance, sitting next to Eli. He looked really pale and I carassed his cheek with my right hand. The doctors put tubes and stuff in him, making me whimper.

"Is he going to be o-okay?"

"Yes, Miss Edwards. He's going to be fine."

I nodded and continued carassing his cheek. A few minutes later, we got to the hospital and they took Eli in, I followed them to the hospital room. They put him on the bed, and said they were going to get more things to fix him up. They also told me to call his parents.

"I don't know their number though.."

"Well then, look for Mr. Goldsworthy's phone and look for the number."

I nodded yet again and scearched for his phone from his pocket under the hospital gown. I blushed once I was trying to find the pocket. Once I found it, I grabbed his now torn up phone and tried looking through it. It worked a little bit and I pressed call on his mom's number. After about two rings she picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'm Clare Edwards. A friend on your son."

"Oh Well hello there Clare, what can I do for you?"

"Well..Mrs. Goldsworthy your son got into a car crash today, and is at the hospital. I'm there with him right now."

"Oh dear! My poor baby! I'll be there with his father in a few minutes."

"Okay, Mrs. Goldsworthy. See you soon."

We hung up and I leaned in closer to Eli, he looked so crushed..I could already feel the guilt coming, I ran my fingers through his black jet hair and smoothed it down.  
>He opened his eyes a little bit and looked into mine.<p>

"Clare, where am I?"

"Hospital"

"Oh.."

"Yeah, well your going to be okay. Okay Eli?"

"Yeah..Thank you Clare, thank you for being here."

"Your welcome. But Eli, Why did you crash Morty?"

He started shaking as I asked him that, he took my hand and held it tight. I smiled softly before leaning down and kissing his lips softly, trying not to hurt him.

"Because..because I was mad, mad that you didn't listen to me. I'm really sorry Clare, I promise I won't do it again."

I nodded before kissing his cheek.

"It's okay..just don't do it again! You got me really worried, worried that I would lose you."

"You were worried that you would lose me?"

"Yes!"

Before he could reply, his parents came running in. His mom hugging him once she saw him, and his dad walked in behind her and went to the other side of the bed.

"Oh baby boy! I was so worried!"

"Hey mom.."

"What happend?"

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't looking where I was going, and crashed Morty."

"Oh baby boy!"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and kicked my feet back and forth bashfully.

"I'm uh, I'll go now. I'll see you in a few days, okay Eli?"

"No! Please Clare, please don't leave.."

"But I have to give you some time with your parents."

"Oh no sweetie, we were going to leave anyways. We have to work."

"Oh okay.."

She moved from Eli and moved to hug me, really tightly.

"I wanted to thank you for calling me and staying with my baby boy. You don't know how much I would miss him if he died."

"Your welcome Mrs. Goldsworthy."

The both smiled at me before telling Eli they would come back to see him later, and that I would stay with him. I walked over to the chair next to his bed and smiled softly as him, he smiled back before moving over. Telling me to get in bed with him.

"Come here, blue eyes."

"But..I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you won't hurt me. Now come here, I need your warmth."

I smiled before moving in bed with him, laying my head on his chest. He rested his head on my head, and wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth. I closed my eyes, as did he. We both fell asleep, and woke up much later then before. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:00pm.  
>I sighed before snuggling into his chest even more, not wanting to leave.<p>

"I don't want to leave.." I whispered.

"Then don't." He kissed my forhead.

"But I have to go home..my mom will worry,"

"Then call her and tell her your helping a friend in the hospital."

"Eli.."

"Clare.." He mocked

I sighed before pulling out my phone from my jeans, and dialed my mom's number. She picked up after four ringes.

"Hello sweetie, where are you?"

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I can stay with a friend in the hospital for a few days..?"

"Sure sweetie! Oh my goodness! Who got hurt?"

"My friend Eli.."

"Oh dear, well tell him that I wish for him to get better."

"Okay mom, thanks for letting me stay. I'll call you often."

"Alright sweetie, have a good night. I love you."

"Love you too mom bye."

Once I hung up, I looked up at Eli and saw that he was smirking. I put my phone back into my pocket and kissed his chest.

"My mom said that I can stay, and that she wishes you all the luck to get better."

He chuckled before saying a thank you. The nurse came in with a piece of paper and a pen.

"So Mr. Goldsworthy, you'll be here for three days. So we can fix you all up, alright?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright, I'm going to get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

Then she walked back out, Eli smirked before kissing my neck. I giggled at him before removing his head.

"Okay, just because I'm staying here with you doesn't mean your going to get some anytime tonight." I teased

"If not today, then tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

"Maybeee." I purred

I could feel him getting hard from under me, I blushed before putting my face into his neck, hiding it. I felt Eli put his lips to my forhead, kissing it lots. Before moving down to my neck, sucking and licking. I moaned into his neck, making him growl. He removed himself from my neck, and kissed my lips. I kissed him back as his tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrence. I gladly opened my mouth for him, making him explore my mouth. I moaned and grabbed his hair, tugging on it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and titled his head. Getting more acces to my mouth. We pulled apart once we heard a throat clear. We looked over to see a nurse, with a tray of soup.

"Um, sorry to interupted, but here is your food Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Thank you.." He mumbled.

She nodded before laying it on his lap, making me move away from him. Laying on the other side of his bed, once she left, ELi moved the tray over to the stand next to it and moved me back into his space. I giggled and pecked his nose.

"Eli..you have to eat."

"No...I'll eat later, I just want to be with you."

"Eli.."

"Clare."

I sat up and crossed my arms, before pouting at him. He smirked and picked up the tray, taking one spoon full of his soup.

"Done, now come here." He begged.

"No Eli, all of it."

He pouted again and took the soup and starting all of it. I giggled as he gave me glares as he ate, I smirked once he finished and he opened his arms. Begging me to come back to bed with him. I smiled and went back into his arms, snuggling into his chest. I could feel him smirk as he kissed my cheek lovingly.

"You do know I have to leave soon, right?"

"What, why!"

"Because I have to leave tomorrow, because I have to go to school."

"Screw school, you can stay with me."

I gigled before resting our forheards together, I looked into his green eyes and kissed his forhead.

"Eli, I'll come over right after school is over. Your coming back to school in three days, so you won't miss me that much."

"Yes I will!"

"oh Eli.."

We both laughed, and Adam walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt." He pouted

"Aww poor you." Adam smirked

"Hey Clare, my lips hurt. Will you kiss them better?"

I giggled while Adam make a gagging face, I laughed at his face. And turned towards Eli, who was giving me a cute pout. I sighed before pecking his lips quickly. HE groaned and sighed.

"I want a real kiss. Please?"

"Not while I'm here! Ew!" Adam yelled, making me laugh.

"Dont worry, I'll give you once later. When Adam leaves."

"Thank god.."

We all laughed and started talking, Adam was telling us how we missed some worksheets, and tests. Apparently we didn't miss much, but Adam told me how much Fiona missed me while I was gone.

"Since when did Fiona become your friend?" Eli asked

"Since today, when I told her that she can be our friend instead of your group. Because their not really her friend, and now here we are." I smiled

"Wow, that's lame. I can't believe she picked you guys over popularity."

Then I froze, as did Adam. I turned towards Eli and he was smirking slightly, as if he was joking. I soffed before removing myself from him, picking up my jacket and putting it on. I knew this was too good to be ture..Eli stopped and tried grabbing my hand, to try and make me stay. But I have had enough of his crap, I can't believe I fell for this AGAIN.

"Clare, please. I was only joking."

"No Eli, I have had enough of this. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stay. Come on Adam."

Adam glared at him, before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out. We got in Adam's green car and drove away. I crossed my arms as we were driving to my house.

"I can't believe I fell for it, AGAIN. God, I'm so stupid.."

"No your not Clare, stupid and you are not on the same planet."

"Thank you Adam, but I just feel so stupid.."

"No Clare, Eli is just a jackass."

"Okay.."

Then the rest of the ride was silence, both of us not saying anything..

**3 days later. (Eli's back in school)**

As we were walking through the school, I couldn't be any more sad. It's been three days since I spoke to him or saw him, now I see him walking down the hall looking fine. I stopped at my tracks and turned around and started walking away, not wanting to put up with his crap. As I was walking, Eli ran up to me and grabbed me, turning me around. So I could face him.

"Clare please, please talk to me."

"No! Don't even bother."

"Clare-"

"Hey look! Nerd is getting turned down by Eli. Aww isn't that a sin." I heard Jenna say.

I looked and saw Jenna and the group laughing as they saw Eli and me. I could feel tears again, I whipped them and turned away so I could cry. But Eli held on to me and kept me close. I looked at him confusingly and he smiled, before turning towards Jenna and glaring at her.

"Hey you, yeah you. The biggest slut in the school, shut the fuck up. And leave this beautiful girl alone."

Jenna gasped and so did even other girls in the group. The guys just stood there, their jaw hanging open. My eyes widned and I whispered.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, just smirked. before continueing.

"Yeah that's right, I went there. Now I have a question for this beautiful girl right here."

"And w-what's t-that?"

He turned towards me and smiled at me, before taking a stand of my hair and moved it away from my face. He leaned down so he could be right infront of me, and took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I can't stand having you so close to me and my friends, and not having any clam on you. I want to brag to everyone that your mine, because your perfect, and nothing like anyone else. What do you say Edwards?"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hannds, taking this all in. Ever one in the group gasped like I did and the guy's mouth were now hanging open. I stood there, thinking about what he just said, before smiling.

"Yes."

He smiled really big before leaning down and kissing my lips in front of everyone. They gasped and covered their mouths at the sight, while Adam and Fiona cheered and roared at us. I smiled before deepening it, running my fingers through his hair. Eli removed himself from me and rested out forheads together.

I couldn't explain how today was, but I like it, I wish everyday could be like this.

**AN:**

**AHH! :O, how did you like that? I can't believe Eli did that! 2 more chapters left, then it's done.**

**Please leave a review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hello there, How are you doing? Me? I'm okay..SOOO glad school is almost over! :)**

**OhMyMunro: Hahah I'm sorry about the spelling mistake. I was just writing it fast becasue I had to leave really quick, so..sorry about that! D: But no, you didn't sound like a bitch. ;)**

**Please enjoy the 7th Chapter of The Player.**

Chapter 7

**Clare's Point Of View**

I laughed as I heard everyone gasp, the funniest was Jenna. She looked like she was going to explode! Fiona came over next to us, and removed me from Eli. Making him growl in disappointment. She giggled before pulling me into a tight hug, making me smile and hug her back. Jenna's face got even more red from anger and she put her hands on her hips and gave us an ugly dirty look.

"Fiona! What do you think your doing!"

"Being friends with Clare, I'm sorry Jenna but you always got on my nerves when you bragged about getting a guy and I didn't."

She gasped while KC walked over to her and hugged her, comforting her. I rolled my eyes before hugging Fiona tighter to me, Eli smirked before putting his hands in his pockets. Jenna removed herself from KC and marched over to Eli, pointing a finger at him.

"And you! How could you just ask out Saint Clare like that? If I remember correctly, you used to HATE her! You used to call her names, push her to grounds, and much much more! What happend to you!"

"Nothing, what happend to you?"

"Nothing happend to me!"

"Stop it Jenna, maybe he actually started to like me, something that you would never do!" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms, I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms back, Challenging. Jenna pulled on a smirk of her own, making Fiona and I confused. She walked over to Eli and started smoothing her fingers up and down his arm.

"Eli.." She said softly.

"What do you want Jenna?" He growled,

"You did pick popularity over Clare, remember? Now why don't you snap out of what your thinking and come back to us."

I frowned as she said that, and Eli froze, not saying anything. Jenna's smirk got bigger as she thought that she won, Eli looked at me and I shook my head, looking at the ground. Eli then pulled a smirk and hit Jenna's hand, before walking over to me and putting his arm around me.

"You know what Jenna? No. I may have picked it over Clare before, but not now. Clare is the most beautiful and perfect girl I have ever met, much better then you, I must say. So you and your loser friends can go back to acting like sluts, whore, and bitches, but this time, leave me out of it. I offically now quit the group. All because of Clare."

Jenna gapsed before I say that a few tears were falling down her face, Eli smirked even bigger before contining.

"Oh, and do you remember the time when you were 'dating' KC? Then you told me you got sick of him, then forced me into a blow job?"

Jenna's eyes widned and KC looked at her disgustingly, she tried to Apologize but KC just growled at her and walked away. Fiona and I laughed and Eli smirked at us before kissing my cheek.

"Wait! I'm not done!"

KC stopped where he was going and turned around and started to listen more. Every one told him to continue as Jenna was now blushing like mad.

"Oh remember the time when you and KC were fighting because he THOUGHT that he got you pregant? Well I'm sorry to say KC, but Fitz got her pregant when he was still here,  
>that's why he moved so no one would find out."<p>

KC growled even more and his fists were now balled up, I gasped as well as everyone else. They all looked at her disgustingly before getting up and leaving with KC. Eli's smirk got even bigger once she started yelling out to them.

"You guys! Come on, I'm not that big of a hoe!"

"Yes you are!" Bianca yelled out

I laughed as well as Fiona, Eli laughed too after five minutes. After a few more minutes of laughing, Fiona said that she was going to find Adam. I nodded and she gave Both Me and Eli a quick hug, once she left Eli smiled and took my hand. I smiled even bigger and held on to his hand tightly.

"I can't believe you just did that, all for me."

"Yeah well, I just wanted to prove to you that I now would NEVER pick popularity over my girl."

I blushed as he said "My girl".

"Aww, thank you."

"I just have one question for you though."

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me, this time not the Dot? How about a Chicken Restaurant this time?"

I nodded before leaning down and kissed his lips softly, this is how I always wanted a date to me like. My handsome boyfriend asking me to dinner, that's not the Dot then he would kiss me like no other, and no be demanding like Jake. Eli's not like that, he actually wants to make me happy, more then himself. Which is what any girl in the would could ever ask for.

"I'd love too."

"Great, this time, no Spaghetti for you." He winked

We both laughed as the bell rang, Eli moved her arm so it was around my waist and walked me to class. I put my arm around his waist as we walked, people were staring at us sweetly, as if they were happy for us. I smiled at them while Eli smirked, as we walked farther down the hallway, we happend to find Adam and Fiona waiting for us by the Classroom. Adam's arm was around Fiona's waist too, She giggled as Eli kissed my forhead. Adam smiled at the scene.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone has a crush on little old Clarebear." Adam said with a smirk, making Eli smirk.

"Yes, now I won't have to worry about anyone bullying and making fun of My Clare anymore."

His Clare, he called me HIS! EEEEEEK.

"Aww! That's really cute, you must really like her." Fiona giggled

"Yes, she couldn't be more perfect."

I blushed while Adam removed himself from Fiona and walked over to me, removing me from Eli and giving me a tight hug. I gladly returned it, while Eli smirked before hugging Fiona. She giggled at him, before kissing his cheek. Adam then leaned down and kissed my jaw, just like I did. I laughed and smoothed down his hair, making him sigh.

"I am so glad you finally found someone who likes you Clare, and wouldn't use you for a bad reason." Adam whispered in my ear, before snuggling into my neck.

"Thank you Adam."

"Hey, I'm sorry to break the bestfriend moment, but Clare, I'd like to hang out with my boyfriend now." Fiona winked

I laughed before removing him from my neck, He smiled at me once more before heading out of the school with Fiona. Eli smiled at me before pulling me towards him, sharing a sweet hug. I smiled softly and snuggled into his chest, just like Adam did. He kissed my forhead a few times, then kissed my shoulder. I giggled, once he did so.

"What?" He smirked

"You seem to love my shoulder, since you won't leave it alone."

"It's a very sexy shoulder I must admit"

I laughed at him as he smirked, he let go of me and pulled out his hand, asking me to take it. I smiled and took his hand, he lead me out of the school and towards Morty. He opened the door for me, making me smile and thank him. Once he got in, he started to drive to the Chicken house.

"Are you ready to eat with your new boyfriend, blue eyes?"

"Yes I am!"

"Good, because I am going to make you have an awesome time."

I giggled and took his hand as we drove. I suddenly forgot that I had to tell my mom, so I removed my hand from Eli and go out my phone, calling her. She picked up after Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I was just calling to tell you that my friend, now boyfriend, Eli asked me out to the Chicken House."

"Oh, okay sweetie! Have fun, and be back by Seven thirty!"

"Okay mom, bye. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, goodbye."

I hung up the phone, as Eli was pouting at me. I raised an eyebrow before looking at him confusingly. He pouted even more and parked Morty in the driveway lane.

"You said you would give me a real kiss once Adam left."

"Oh well, I'm sorry! Here, let me fix that."

He smirked as I started to lean in, before I could kiss him, I pulled away right when our lips were about to meet. Eli groaned and raised an eyebrow, as if asking if he did something wrong.

"Does this mean we will be doing this more often?"

"Yes, I can't stand not kissing you for more then an hour." He pouted

I grinned before leaning down and kissed him, he smirked before kissing me back deeply. His tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrence. I gladly opened my mouth for him as he kissed me more hungerily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He groaned and moved me into his lap, his arms tighting on my waist. I giggled and removed my lips from his, and kissing him neck. Sucking on it, he moaned in pleasure as I bit down on his flesh really hard. Making his moans louder.

It turned me on to hear him moan like that, he removed my face from his neck and sucked on mine. Making me moan out loud, he bit down on my flesh just like I did, only harder. Making me scream out his name, he smirked once he let go. I looked at him with widned eyes, before asking,

"You didnt.."

"Oh, but I did."

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, and seeing the biggest hickey ever! Right under my ear. I gapsed as I saw it, and Eli turned towards me and captured my lips to his, kissing me deeply. I moaned and kissed him back, he removed his lips from mine once again and smirked, before licking his lips and leaning down, kissing the hickey that he put there.

"Eli, why did you give me a hickey? My mom is going to kill me!"

"Now people will know that your mine and only mine, no more guys will try and steal you away."

"Eli!"

He smirked as I hit him playfully.

"Are you ready to go inside and eat now?"

"Yeah, come on."

He got out, opened my door and grabbed my hand. Pulling me into the place, I gasped and looked around, smiling as I did so. It was so beautiful in here! It was like Japan! It had waterfalls and plants everwhere, it was the best place I have ever been too! I sqealed before hugging the living death out of Eli, he smirked and hugged me back.

"Thank you so much for bring me here."

"It was my pleasure, for you, my blue eyes."

I smiled as he removed himself from me and pulled me towards a table next to the waterfall. I smiled really big as I looked at the water pouring down, Eli seemed to notice and smile back at me. After a few more seconds of sitting there admiring the Waterfall, a blond haired waitress wearing a pink uniform came over and smiled at us sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Beth. What can I get for you tonight?"

Eli looked at me and smiled big, making me smile back.

"Order whatever you want Blue eyes, It's on me."

"Why, thank you Eli. Can I get chicken wings? And an Ice Tea?"

"Sure sweetie, now what can I get for you cuttie?" She asked, looking at Eli.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay love, I'll be right back!"

Then Beth left us and walked into the kitchen. I crossed my arms and smirked, while Eli smirked back and played with his fingernails.

"Wow, and I thought that if I got a hickey from you then people wouldn't hit on you either."

"Well you didn't give me a hickey back, sooo.."

"Are you Suggesting something Goldsworthy?"

"Maybeeee." He said, as his smirk got bigger.

I giggled before getting up and moving over next to him, I sat in his lap and looked around to make sure no one was looking. No one seemed to be interested so I moved his white shirt down a little bit before moving down to bit it. He bit his lip trying not to moan out loud, I giggled against his skin and continued to suck and bit his chest. After a few more minutes of sucking/biting, I finally gave him a hickey. He groaned a little bit as I removed my head from him, and kissed it, just like he did.  
>I giggled and moved back to my chair, right on time to, because Beth came back.<p>

"Here are your dinners, I hope you enjoy them."

She tried batting her eyelashes at him, but frowned once she saw the hickey I gave him. I smirked and crossed my arms, while Eli smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm taken." He smirked

SHe groaned before going back to the kitche, making me laugh as I watched her walk away. Eli smirked and started eating his Chicken wings. I laughed lightly and started eating mine too.

"Who knew you would get check out on our first date."

"Well it's not my fault, I'm that sexy."

I giggled and leaned over and hit his arm playfully, he faked gasped, "Blue eyes! After all we have been through!" I laughed as he smirked. We continued talking about our families and pets that we had when we were younger, I had so much fun that I didn't even notice that the time was 7:12. I gapsed when I looked at my watch, and sighed.

"Oh my, I have to get home by 7:30.."

"Oh, Well don't worry blue eyes. We'll leave."

"Okay."

Eli layed a few bills on the table and grabbed my hand, before walking out. We got near the car, and Eli opened the door for me again. Such a gentleman, I smiled at him and said thank you before getting in. He got in himself and we drove back to my house, once we got to my house he got out and opened the door for me again. And walked me to the door, before I got in I turned around and grinned at him.

"Thank you Eli, this was really fun. I hope to do it again sometime."

"Don't worry, it will. I had fun to, your so much fun to hang out with."

"Thank you."

I pecked his lips and turned to the door to open it, but my hand didn't make it. Eli grabbed my wrist gently and turned me around, pressing his lips to mine again. Kissing me more deeply then before, like he wasn't going to see me ever again. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer by tugging on his hair, making him grunt. I pulled away and kissed his jaw.

"See you tomorrow, Eli."

"Good night."

I then opened the door and walked up to my room, I closed the door behind me before sighing against it. This night was perfect, and I loved it in every way.

"Clare! Honey, how was your date?" I heard my mom say from across the hall.

"It was perfect, it couldn't have gotten any better."

"That's wonderful sweetie! Well love, I am going to bed now. Remeber to do your homework."

"Yes mom, goodnight."

"Night!"

I removed myself from the door and walked over to my desk, pulling out my laptop, and logging into my FaceRange. Adam was online!

**Clare: Hey, I just got home from my date with Eli!**

**Adam: Oh really, awesome! How was it?**

**Clare: It was amazing! Eli treats me so well, like he loves me!**

**Adam: Aww, well that's good to hear! I'm glad he's better then Jake.**

**Clare: Yeah..D: Could we not mention Jake? It makes me sad and stuff when I ever think about him.**

**Adam: Oh okay, I'm sorry Clare.**

**Clare: It's okay. :)**

**Adam: Well I'm going to go before my mom figues out that I'm not in bed when I'm suppost to be.**

**Clare: Hahaah, okay. Good night Adam, love you.**

**Adam: Love you**

_Adam Torres has logged off_

**Next Day**

The next day it was raining, I had to wear my pink and yellow rain jacket. It was really gross, everything on the floor was getting all muddy, and I had to walk in it! It was SO gross! As I walked to my locker, I saw Black and Red roses tapped to my locker. Making me blush, I ripped them off gently before smelling them. They were so pretty. As I shut my locker, I saw Eli standing there with a smirk.

"How do you like the flowers?"

"Their beautiful Eli!"

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed my lips softly, I smiled as he pulled away and hugged me. I hugged him back, but moved away once I heard a snotty voice. I looked behind Eli's shoulder and saw Jenna standing there with her arms crossed. I tried to hold back a laugh once I saw her apparence, her hair was all messy and her makeup was smeared. Her clothes looked really dirty and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She looked terrible!

"Look! Look what you freaking did to me Eli!"

Eli chuckled and wrapped his arm around me protectively. Jenna soffed and rolled her eyes at us, like she hated the sight of us now together.

"I didn't do this to you Jenna, you did. You thought Clare was a whore? Well she's not as bad as you, no one will."

"Eli!" She gasped

I smirked and grabbed my carton of milk from my backpack, and removed myself from Eli and walked over to Jenna. I smiled at her sweetly before pouring the carton all over her head. She gasped even bigger and scream at me, before trying to slap me. But Eli didn't let her, he took her hand and slapper her own face with it, making me laugh.

"Eli, how could you let her do this to me?" She whimpered

"Becuase you used me, and everyone else."

"B-b-b-but!"

"No buts! You deserve this!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Jenna, before laughing. I felt really guilty once I saw her start to cry, Eli saw me and shook his head. He took my hand and kissed it once.

"Clare..please don't feel guilty, She deserves this. After everything that she has done to everyone and more importantly you!"

I looked up into his green eyes and nodded. He smiled softly at me before carassing my cheek with his head, making me relax into his touch. Jenna sniffed and looked up and me, her teary eyes looking deeply into mine.

"C-Clarebear, please don't do this.."

"I'm sorry Jenna, but now you know how I felt once you did all of this to me years ago."

I smiled at her sweetly again before taking ELi's hand and walking to Mrs. Dawes's class. I pecked Eli's lips quickly before entering her classroom, I sat infront of Eli like always. And he put his head on my shoulder as we waited for her to come in, I sighed and relaxed once again into his touch.

"Hey Clare." He whispered in my ear

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me again tonight, but this time we go to the Dot to hang out?"

I giggled

"Sure Eli."

"Sweet"

**End of School (At Clare's house)**

Now I am really excited to go on another date with ELi! At least it's going to be a whole lot better then my date with Jake, he was just a jerk..Eli treats me right and always knows what to say and protect me, I love it when he does, makes me feel special. I decided to wear a short pink dress this time with a white strap in the middle. And white hight heel shoes, I put on my mini black leather jacket over it, and put on red lipstick. I smiled at myself in the mirror, before curling my hair making my hair more pretty. Once I was done, I walked down the stairs to my mom making supper for herself.

"Hey mom, do I look okay?"

She turned away from the stove and her eyes went big once she saw me, She smiled really big before going over and hugging me.

"Yes, you look beautiful! My god, Eli is going to love you!"

I giggled, before nodding.

"Good, because that's what I'm going for." I winked

She laughed before giving me sixty bucks for my supper. I thanked her before walking out the door, I saw Eli there with Morty. I learned to love Morty, he was actually pretty cool. Eli smirked and his eyes went wide like my mom's once he saw me. I smiled at him, before pecking his lips.

"Wow, you look beautiful Clare!"

I blushed

"Thank you Eli, you look pretty handsome youself."

I took the time to check out what he was wearing, he was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, and a white shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. His hair was really flippy, he looked really hot..

"Not as much as you." He smirked

"Well, my handsome boyfriend. Are you really to go?"

"Yes, come on."

He opened my door for me, before getting in himself.

**At the Restaurant**

Eli and I were laughing and talking at the same time. He was really making me giggle by telling me when he was younger and how people used to call him a girl because he had more hair then he does now.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe people would say that." I said through giggles

"Yeah well, I wouldn't blame them. I even admitted that I looked like a girl once I saw my pictures that my mom showed me."

"Haha"

The waiter came by and took our orders, we ordered salads today. I laughed again once Eli told me that he woke up one morning and his dad was wearing just boxers, he said it was the worst moment of his life. He smirked once he saw me laugh really hard.

"So tell me, what was your most embarassing moment?"

"Hmm, let's see..Oh! My old friend Alli, she used to live here, but she moved. I have just moved into my new house, which was an basement appartment. Someone lived up above us, and one day when Alli and I were getting ready for school, we were just leaving when our neighbour Pete came down the stairs and he was naked! Alli and I were so grossed out, he replied to us with a "Oh I thought you were at school already!" Yeah no..it was so embarassing!" (1)

Eli laughed really hard, whiping the tears from his eyes from laugh so hard. I giggled at the sight before sipping my Pepsi in embarassment. Eli finally stop laughing and smirked.

"I can't believe that happend to you guys. Sucks to be you."

"I know! We were seven at the time."

"That's gross."

"I know."

The waiter came by with our food and we thanked him. Eli then started telling me how when he was younger he used to have a dog name Roger. And how the dog was like in love with him, I giggled as he told me the story. After twenty minutes of talking, I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:03pm. I sighed and groaned, not wanting to leave.

"I'm sorry, but it's 7:03..and I kinda have to go,"

"Oh it's okay blue eyes, I understand. I have homework anyways."

"Okay"

I digged into my purse and pulled out my sixty bucks, but was stopped by Eli. He smiled before taking out his money, I frowned and shook my head.

"No Eli, I don't use people for money like that."

"Oh come on blue eyes, I want to pay for you. Because I can't believe you accepted to be my girlfriend."

I sighed before nodding, he smiled before paying for us. We walked out the door and into Morty, as we drived we started talking about our first girlfriends and boyfriends. Once we got to my house, Eli opened the door for me once again and walked me to my door.

"I had so much fun Eli, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

"Me too, I'll text you okay?"

"Okay."

We then smiled at eachother, I looked into his eyes and saw sparks. He smiled before pulling me into a kiss, I giggled against his lips and kissed him back. I removed myself from him and smiled even bigger.

"I love you." I whispered

Eli's smile dropped as he held me, I frowned at his action and the first thing I thought was,

Oh no.

**AN:**

**:O! OH MY GOD! Clare said " I LOVE YOU" Oh dear...now what do you think will happen?**

**(1): Hahah the story Clare told Eli about her and Alli, actually happend to me and my mom! Let's just say, I was 8 and it was really embarassing..-_-**

**Please leave a review! :)**

**P.S: Clare's dress is on my profile. if you want to check it out. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Final chapter! I am so happy with everyone who reviewed! I loved every single one of them, they made my day. :) I may not be as good of a writer like WAZAM, Degrassibear, Cliffhanger Girl, or Zephyr Hearts. But I do try my best. :D (I love each and everyone of their work btw!)**

**WARNING!: I shouldn't have to too you, read and find out. ;)**

**Please enjoy the final chapter of The Player**

Chapter 8

**Clare's Point Of View**

I stood there, my hands still around Eli's neck. While his where still around my waist, I looked into his eyes and waited. Waited for an answer, I knew he liked me a lot, Possibly even love, but if he doesn't say anything in the next five minutes then I swear I'll freak! Eli finally sighed and kissed my lips softly again before letting go of me, I frowned at he actions as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should probably go inside now, I know you have homework to do, and I wouldn't want you getting introuble for not doing it."

I continued to frown as he stood there smiling a small smile, I shook my head in disappointment. I knew this was too good to be ture. I bowed my head as I felt the tears of rejection starting to fall down my moist cheeks. Eli frowned at the sight and tried whipping my tears away, but I stepped back and looked up into his bright green eyes.

"Y..Your right, I better go in and start my homework. Have a nice night Eli, I'm see you tomorrow..maybe,"

"Clar-"

He started but I cut him off by turning around and slamming the door in his face, leaving him standing out there in the middle of the night. I inhaled deeply before starting to head up to my room, only to get yelled out by my mom.

"I'm fine mom, nothing happend."

"Really? Because it doesn't look like something bad happend. Clare sweetie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head as the tears started to fall, my mom whipped my tears with her thumb as she hugged me. She rocked me back and forth as I cried into her shirt. I sniffed into her shirt as she contined rocking me, I looked up after a few seconds and smiled softly.

"It's nothing mom, I don't want to talk about it right now. Do you mind if I tell you later?"

"Sure honey, when your ready and decent come down stairs and you and I will have a talk, alright?"

"Thanks mom."

She nodded at me before kissing my forhead, I smiled as her soft lips touched my forhead. Making me feel loved, I softly said goodbye to her as I walked up the stairs to my room. Once I hit my bedroom I didn't think twice before running to my bed and crying into my pillow, feeling humiliated and sad. Knowing that the love of my life doesn't love me back. I cried for a moment before going over to my laptop and logging on to FaceRange, suprise for once Adam isn't on. I sighed deeply once more before going to my closet, changing into my pink heart shaped Pj's and a blue blouse. Going back to my bed, I laid down on my bed, and let sleep take over...

**Later that Night**

I woke up from my power nap and stood up, Stretching. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning, I rubbed my tired eyes and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a majior puffball, Groaning, I got out my lime green hair brush and combed my hair. Making it look nice again. Smiling in satisfaction, I walked back out to my bed. Before I could fall asleep, I heard rocks being thrown at my window. I pinned my eyebrows in confusion before heading over to my bright pink window. Only to see Eli sitting there on the edge with a smirk on his face, I sighed before opening my window a little bit.

"What are you doing!" I whispered angerily.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Eli! It's 4:30 in the freaking morning! I can't talk right now."

"Clare, no pleas-"

"No it's okay Eli, I totally understand. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore."

"Wait..what? Your breaking up with me?"

"Well, what do you exspect! Do you know how humiliating that was for me? Having to say "I love you" To someone and have the not say it bac-"

"I love you too."

I frozed, did he really just?

"Y..you what?"

"I love you too Clare, more then anything or anyone. More then my other 'girlfriends'"

I smiled sweetly at him, before leaning down and kissing his lips. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back with all the passion and love he has in his body. I moved a side, our lips still together as he backed me up into my room. He pushed me down on my fluffy yellow bed before getting on top of me, I giggled and pushed my hands behind his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

He moaned, and poked his tongue out to lick my bottom lip, begging for entrence. I opened my mouth for him sweetly as he explored my mouth with his salty tongue. He moved his hands behind my waist and tugged on the hem of my blue blouse, I removed my lips from his, making a smacking sound, and sat up. He smirked as I lifted my arms.

He took the bottom of my blouse, pulling it over my head. Now all I had on was my black and red lacy bra, Eli smirked even bigger at the sight while I blushed a ten times red. He smiled softly at me before pointing at his shirt, I giggled and took the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders. The first thing I saw was his chest.

He may not be as buffed as Taylor Launter, but man was he ever sexy.. Eli seem to notice me looking at his chest, he chuckled as he took a piece of my hair and put it behind my ear.

"I know I'm sexy Clare, but that doesn't mean you have to stare."

I giggled at he comment, as he reached behind my waist and got to the hooks of my bra straps. I listened as the popping noises they were making as he was un doing them. Once he finally got all of the lose, he took his time as he pulled the straps down my shoulders with care. The bra was down as he started to look down my body, making me blush, I tried to cover up, but he didn't let me.

"Don't, your beautiful"

"B..But, I'm not as prettier as the other girls you slept with."

"No, your even prettier then that, Clare. Your Gorgeous, stunning, sexy, hot, beautiful, and absolutely perfect."

That made me feel less nervous and a little bit more Comfortable. Eli smiled as he noticed I got more used to him, He laid me back down, and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I whimpered as he slowly sucked on the peck, I groaned as he licked and continued sucking. He removed himself from my right breast, making me groan from the loss of heat. Smirking, he took my other boob into his mouth. Making me moan in pleassure.

He moved himself from my breasts and moved down lower to my stomach, he licked the middle of my stomach, making me giggle. Moving down lower, he planted kisses down my chest until he got to my light pink Pajama pants. He looked up at me shyly and asked,

"Are you sure about this Clare?"

"Yes, Eli, I'm sure."

"What about the time with Jake? Are you over that now?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, just tell me to stop if you want me to stop. Okay?"

I nodded, he smiled at me lovingly and took the time to slowly pull down my pj pants. I giggled at the face he was making, he looked like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Eli shook his head out of his thoughts, and stared at my matching panties. He smirked before carassing my thigh, making me moan. I looked up into his eyes and looked down, seeing he has a boner in between his legs. Making me smirk.

I pulled down his black skinnies and saw the spot between his boxers. I smirked and leaned down, grabbing his hard cock through his jeans, making him grunt. I took the time to pull down his boxers and blushed as I saw his cock, making him smirk. He pushed me back onto my back as pulled down my panties, I blushed as he pressed kisses on my hips.

I moaned as he pressed lovely kisses to my hips, then started nibbling. I moaned louder as he sucked hard on my left hip. Eli looked up at me as he was pressing kisses all the way up to my lips, he captured my lips into his despretely. Kissing me slowly, but I wasn't having that. I tugged on his hair, and sucked on his bottom lip.

He moaned loudly before plunging his tongue into my mouth. Our breaths were starting to get heavy, as our tongues dance together. He pulled away, resting our forheads together. The both of us panting like mad, as I looked into his eyes I saw lust, love, and passion all in his eyes. I smiled as he kissed my forhead, lovingly.

I gasped as he kissed my shoulders, moving down to my right hip. I giggled as he wrote his name into my leg with his finger, he smirked and looked back up at me. His eyes looking deeply into me, He leaned back down and kissed me again, deeply. He rubbed my hips as he titled his head, getting more assess to my lips. He panted against my lips, I gasped as his cock teased my entrence.

"Eli, please don't tease me.."

He smirked as he kissed me slowly, telling me that this is going to hurt like a bitch. I smiled as he pulled away and pushed into me slowly, making me scream out in pain. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, saying sorry at once. I grabbed his shoulders tightly as the pain took over me, Eli kept muttering sorrys in my ear as I started getting used to him.

I kissed his chest, telling him to push in more. He was fully sheathed as I whimpered out in pain, tears falling down my cheeks. Eli kissed my tears away, telling me that it will get better. It took a few seconds, but, I suddenly went from pain to pleassure, wanting more. I kissed his shoulder once again, telling him to move. He looked into my eyes, before starting to move lowly.

I cried out at the pleassure that took over me, Eli bowed his head into my neck. I rotated my hips against his, telling him to go faster. He groaned before picking up his pace, I started moving my hips, meeting his thrusts.

"Eli!" I moaned, he grunted again and started moving faster.

I screamed out his name, as his hips pounded against mine. He looked up from my neck, and pressed his lips to mine. Kissing me slow, but with passion. His tongue bit hard on my bottom lip, making me whimper. I gladly opened my mouth for him as he moved faster.

"ELIJAHHHHH" I screamed, making him growl against my lips.

"Clare.."

I moaned loudly as his tongue started moving in and out of my mouth, just like his hips were. He grunted as I bit his tongue, making me smirk. He removed his lips from mine, and started kissing my neck. Kissing the hickey that he gave me not too long ago.

"Come for me Clare." He muttered against my neck.

"Eli..so..closee"

His thrusts got more deeper and long, making me scream out in pleassure. He kissed down my stomach again, and used his hand to rub my clif. I whimpered as he kissed my hips and rubbed my pussy at the same time.

"ELI!"

"CLARE"

Once it was all over, he came inside on me. I was suddenly really happy that I was on the pill because we didn't use a condom. Eli stoped his thrusts, both of us panting like mad. Eli slowly pulled out of me with a growl, and laid beside me, pulling me close and kissing my lips repeatedly. I snuggled into his chest, and sighed. He kissed my forhead lots as our breathing was getting less heavy.

"Thank you Eli, I'm glad I shared this with you."

"Your welcome Clare, I'm happy I did this with you too."

I smiled and kissed his lips slowly, he smiled against my lips and kissed me back. I put my fingers through his hair as I smoothed it down, making him sigh. I pulled away shortly after and rested our forheads together.

"I love you Eli."

"Love you too Clare."

**The next Morning**

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing really loudly, I groaned and suggled into my really compy pillow that I was resting on. My eyes popped wide open as I felt my pillow groan under me. I looked up and saw Eli laying there naked with me under my yellow bedsheets. I kissed his chest softly, making him wake up. He smiled tiredly as me before kissing my lips.

"Good morning." I whispered

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"I feel really good.."

"Good, because last night was perfect in every way." He smirked, I giggled and pulled him into another kiss, but broke away once I heard a voice on the other side of my door.

"Clare honey! It's time to wake up, Adam is here downstairs waiting for you." My mother yelled from my closed door.

We both froze.

"Uh, I'll be right out mom! I'm showering, tell Adam I'll be down in a few."

"Okay sweetie, hurry up!"

I squeaked, before getting up and going to my clothes that were laying on the floor. Eli got up as well and started getting dresssed, once we were both dressed ( I was dressed in clean clothes while Eli was wearing the same thing) I kissed Eli quickly before pushing him towards my window.

"I'll see you at school okay? It's 7:50 right now, meaning you got twenty mintues to go home, get dressed, and get ready for school."

He nodded and kissed my lips again quickly and jumped out my window, I looked out my window to see him going into Morty that was half way down the street. I sighed lovingly before going into my bathroom, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and washing up. I finally walked down around 8:15 and saw Adam there sitting at the table, eating a French toast.

"Hey" I said, as I walked in.

"Hey, how was your night with Eli?"

I blushed at the memory of last night, Adam crocked an eyebrow at me before shaking his head and smirking.

"IT was good, really good."

"Anything happen?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay..Anyways, let's get going we're going to be late. I'll pick you up a breakfast burger from McDonalds quickly before we head to school."

"Alright."

**At school**

Adam and I were walking down the hallways, me still eating my breakfast. I smiled as I saw Eli with new clothes, leaning against my locker, Smirking. Adam waved me goodbye as he walked towards Fiona halfway down the hallway.

"Good morning!"

"Hey beautiful."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Hell yeah, I did. It was way better then anyother girl I did it with."

I giggled, before hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh stop! I bet I wasn't that good.."

"No, you were even better. It was perfect."

He smirked as I smiled sweetly at him, he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he did around my waist. Just when I was about to deepen it, Adam cleared his throat.

"Well well, well. You two look happy. Are you sure nothing happy, are you sure nothing happend last night?"

"We're sure" We said at the same time.

Adam chuckled, while Fiona hugged me. Once she left go, I looked around all of us. I sighed out of happiness and still can't believe all of this happend. I got the perfect boyfriend, got two people out of the popular group, embarassed Jenna like she used to always do to me, said I love you to Eli with him saying it back, have the most amazingest bestfriend in the world, and lastly but not least, lost my virginity to the one guy that I love.

And I couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>Epilogue? I think so! That is, if you want it. :D<strong>

**I wanted to thank you all for reviewing my story, it means a lot. But this is my first time trying out to write a lemon, so please, don't judge if it's bad. I tried. D:**

**Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
